Spellcasters and Familiars
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: Things just keeps getting complicated for me, Sakura Haruno, the Freak, Looser Extraordinaire, and oh, did I mention now a D-Level Spell Caster? I just want to be NORMAL for crying out loud! SasuSaku later on. Edited Chap 1, 2
1. Chapter 1: The Magical Loser

**Spellcasters and Familiars**

*.*.*

"Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen"

~ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

*.*.*

**Chapter 1: The Magical Loser.**

Sakura Haruno, loser extraordinaire, rested her head in the palm of her right hand in a daze. She stared at the white board while her friends, yet again, argued over the new guy. It would have been a normal school day in Konoha High to Sakura. With the shouting of the students in the classroom of how was everybody's weekend, what new fashion came in or who did what last night. It _was_ very typical secondary school that gives anyone a headache if you had been there for long. She waited patiently as the minutes ticked by and looked toward her friends, who were blissfully unaware of the recent events that had occurred for her. She tried to drill out the thoughts in her head but only one just remains there.

*.*.*

_I, Sakura Haruno, am a spell caster._

_Boy do I wish I could say that to my friends._

_You see, I recently found that little titbit of information when my aunt came to visit me at my apartment. My father and stepmother own eleven very successful vineyards that turn out tons of cash and decided I should live in the city near my school. They both believe I was old enough to be by myself and if I needed any help I can call them up or any relatives nearby and also refusing to change schools helps. Hence why it's __**my**__ apartment. Anyway, I found out the hard way when she suddenly teleported in front of me while I was eating my lunch and doing my homework at the same time._

The chopsticks in Sakura's hand dropped and clattered around her plate of her chicken noodles. She stares at the blonde woman in front of her who had her hands on her hips and her large breasts nearly spilling out of clothes. How the hell did she appear like that? One minute she was eating her noodles happily while reading up on the history of Japan and the next she was right in front of her.

"Aunt T-tsunade?" Sakura whispered in shock.

"Sakura Haruno. You are the descendant of the most powerful sorceress that ever lived, Kuziki Akikono, and it's time you know that." Tsunade barked.

Sakura gaped at her.

_My aunt…didn't exactly do subtle __**well**__._

_I'm going to fast forward here as it's going to be tediously boring and damn embarrassing._

_Okay, just embarrassing!_

_So after one long conversation, (fainting after a couple of demonstrations to prove I wasn't __**seeing things**__, I was indeed __**awake **__and very much__** sane**__ *ahem*) she then proceeded to tell me why she was telling me now. I was nearly eighteen and it was time I should learn some basics if I wanted to keep myself safe from trouble.  
Apparently all my life I had been doing some accidental magic without my knowledge of it and my aunt had been clearing up after me. She was now sick and tired of it and the only reason why she had been doing it was because on my mother's death bed my mum requested it. I had to admit, she had been doing a very fine job and now I was the one that had to clear up._

_However, I was still stunned._

"So…any questions?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, why had this been kept from me in the first place?" Sakura nearly screeched.

"Your late mother married a mortal, so there was a fifty/fifty chance you weren't going to have your powers. You didn't show any signs till you were TWELVE." Tsunade shrugged. "Remember that kid Ami? You got so angry at her you threw her onto the roof of your secondary school. Very powerful considering you propelled her four stores high to get her there."

_How could I forget Ami? Considering we go to the same school and __**is**__ the reason why everyone thinks I'm a loser in the first place. _

"I thought I just punched her into the dustbins" Sakura said dumbfounded.

_Ever since that incident, Ami and her little goons makes sure everyday at school is a living pain. I'm surprise at that considering all those TV shows where they illustrate the popular kids always have money. Guess today society doesn't run that way anymore or Ami is really good at destroying people's reputation. So far I'm a whore, with implanted boobs, eaten a live duck excluding the beak and feet, have a tattoo that says 'Satan's my bitch' on my, ahem, female genitals, my father's in the crack house while my stepmother is living the good life who's also a whore._

_None of it is true by the way:_

_I'm a virgin and proud to admit it. Though this could be due to the fact that Ami had pretty much _**_ruined_**_ any chance of me having a _**_decent_**_ boyfriend and the guys who have shown 'interest' are the ones who think I'll 'put out' for them. _**_Creeps_**_._

_I've never had an operation in my life and I only go to a clinic once a year for my flu jabs. Hey, I _**_hate_**_ getting the flu! It is not a time of celebration when you have the chance to be away from school. I may be a bit of 'nerd' but it's not fun. Okay it's the nerd thing. Shut up! I love learning!_

_I'm a pescaterian with the exception of the occasional chicken. Red meat kinda makes my stomach wiggle and I can't stand the fact that eating something that I can be 'friends' with. Fish are just fish and stupid and chickens...bad experience once when I was a kid. I hate farms._

_I don't have a tattoo since I'm afraid of ink poisoning. What? My dad had listed every single possiblity of the negative side of tattoos_

_My Dad may live in the country to oversee the vineyards but considering he said he would flay me alive if I ever get addicted to drugs. I don't think he even believes in pain killers. He's like, um, Bruce Lee except scarier!_

_My stepmother is shy and extremely sweet and only has eyes for my dad since day one. Heck they're expecting their first child in the Autumn, I remember this fact cause my Dad wouldn't shut up for an hour on the phone at 2 am when I needed to rest for my biology test in the morning. They were in the Caribbean's at the time when they found so I couldn't really blame him forgetting the time difference._

_So yeah, Ami made me a loser at school because I 'hurt' her. But it really wasn't my fault! She was really upsetting me about my forehead. _**_Then_**_ she goes and upset my bestfriend Ino because her family wasn't wealthy and she had second-hand clothes. My temper isn't precisely the best thing when it comes to my friends. So my reputation at school was destroyed for the loyalty of my friend. I don't know if it was stupid or not but. IT. WAS. WORTH. IT!_

_HELL I'D DO IT AGAIN IF THE BITCH WASN'T SUCH A WHIMP AND HAD HER FRIENDS BY HER ALL THE TIME. GOD THE BITCH DRIVES ME UP THE WALL!!!_

_I HATE HATE HATE _**_HER_**_!!!!!_

"Yes, after a couple of _spells_ that's what everybody _thought_ or _remembered_." Tsunade sighed. "Your mother went into a fit. Hecate, she didn't even want you to have powers in the first place, said it was 'unnatural'. Stupid and stubborn woman. Your father doesn't even KNOW about it." Tsunade said, gesturing her hands in a dramatic manner. "And I can't help you all the time now anyway, our matriarch has recently died and our coven has elected me as head matriarch and coven leader." Then slyly adds "Well, until you've reached your full potential and wish to take over."

Sakura stared.

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, as her eyes widened.

Tsunade grinned.

"Like I said before Sakura, you are the descendant of the most powerful sorceress that ever lived, Kuziki Akikono. In turn you will be powerful too, though by how much isn't quite sure. There have been sorceresses that haven't shown a single drop of magic till they were eight and are able to create the fiercest of storms, move mountains with the flick of a finger or warped reality with a single thought. There have been those who have shown magic since they were born or during pregnancy and can't even do a simple hex. Of cause in most cases it's the opposite." Tsunade said "Despite that, it is always the powerful that are chosen as coven leader, however if you are a direct descendant of Kuziki Akikono your chances are greater."

_Okay, let's just pause there for a second._

_*Ahem*_

_I had just found out that _**_magic_**_ was real and __**I**__ was able to control it at _**_will_**_ if I practiced it._

_I was a __**teenager**__, I was a __**loser**__ grasping for some hope of a nice time at school and _**_now_**_ to add to this I was a __**freak **__that was going to lead other _**_freaks_**_ too._

_My mother may have been right on the whole 'unnatural' approach to it. _

_So like every teenager with raging hormones that played havoc with our emotions, I just did __**not**__ take it well._

"So you expect me to take over? I'm seventeen! I'm about to finish my A-levels and go off to university and become a doctor! Have a baby brother or sister! Finally have my own car! Not ride a broomstick and cackle into the night on Halloween with a coven! God, have you even thought of how I felt about _this_? I don't even _want_ to be a witch!" Sakura said.

"You're not even on that level yet." Tsunade said, trying to calm the girl.

"And I don't want to be!" Sakura shouted angrily.

There was sudden flash of lightning before a rumble thunder hit the sky. Both of them turned towards the windows. Sakura stood there, a little freaked out at that while her aunt just looked on with concern. They both faced each other again as Tsunade raised her hands up in a calming yet defensive manner towards Sakura.

"Sakura, you don't have to be coven leader if _you_ don't want to, BUT you can not wish away your power. Believe me, your mother tried." Tsunade stated, frowning at her.

"Why not?" Sakura asked in a whiny voice.

Tsunade sighed exasperatedly.

"It's like removing your toes. All you're doing is taking away your balance, except in this case your mental balance. It's a big part of you and you can choose not to use it, but only after you've learnt how to _control_ in the first place." Tsunade explained sincerely. "If you don't, you'll be causing a lot problems and I don't think you want attention in that area, do you?"

"Point taken." Sakura grumbled and resigned. "So, when do I pack a broomstick and catch a train to Hogwarts?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura like she had eaten one too many lemons.

_My aunt didn't exactly like literacy to do with magic or the paranormal. According to her it was 'mocking the entire aspect of magic and it should be banned for eternity'. _

_I disagree._

"Never, ever mention those Harry Potter books in front of me again. That J. K. Rowling can kiss my arse for all I care." Tsunade said.

"But I love those books!" Sakura said.

The older woman looked at her confusingly.

"And you don't want to be a sorceress?" she asked.

"I love _reading_ them." Sakura pointed out.

"Hmph. Anyway, concerning your question, you are not going to a spell casting school. You'll be self learning by book." Tsunade said then added on a lighter tone "Or by computer, one of the coven members has designed an e-book for new spell casters and to log new spells. Modern technology these days, it's a wonderful thing for young people since they use it so much."

Sakura nodded, though a little bemused at that.

"I think I'll stick to tradition and get the book." Sakura said.

"Excellent." Tsunade said, and snapped her fingers.

In that moment layer upon layer of old paper with writing, symbols and pictures began to stack up over the next paper before the contents page appeared and the hard red cover finally arrived over it to complete the book. The book hovered in the air for a moment till it started to float towards Sakura. The girl gingerly grasped it; cautiously she opened the book and looked over the contents page.

"What's a familiar?" Sakura asked.

"An animal that represents and protects you, which either you find and or they find you." Tsunade replied.

"Oh. So it's the cat thing. I'm getting a cat. Better stack up on the catnip" Sakura said.

"Depends though, my familiar is a slug." Tsunade said.

"EW!" Sakura screeched.

"Hey! I'll have you know Katsuyi is one of the best familiar you can have. She is an exceptional creature in the healing arts and very loyal to me." Tsunade said annoyed.

"But she's a slug!" Sakura said.

Tsunade decided to ignore that as Sakura had no idea what Katsuyi was like.

"Sakura one more thing before I leave." Tsunade said.

"You're going now?" Sakura said, very anxious now.

"Yes, the coven needs me to establish my leadership. There are many woman there and you know how much of a backstabbing bitches we can be if there is no Queen Bee to control them." Tsunade said.

"Oh" Sakura said.

"I will be back from time to time to check up on you with Shizune." Tsunade said "And if you run into very _big_ trouble just think of me, then say my full name and I'll be there, though only do it when you are sure you are alone and out of sight. I hate doing memory spells."

"Okay then" Sakura said, nodding.

"As I was saying, one more thing. Do not do big spells or do too many spells in one day. It causes big attention." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked at her aunt shrewdly.

"I know that, hence I'm learning to control it first" Sakura said. "And I'm not going to be doing it in front of people. That's just stupid."

Tsunade scoffed at her niece.

"There is always a temptation to get back at someone." Tsunade said.

Sakura thought for a moment as she remembered Ami and her little goons. Yep, she would be tempted to use the magic to get back at Ami. Oh the power of it, and to get away with it too.

_Oh boy! I can turn her in the toad she is and NO prince would want to kiss those lips. Muahahahahahaaaa!_

"But that's not what I meant" Tsunade added.

Sakura frowned at her aunt "What do you mean then?"

"Magic causes a rippling effect. You'll be able to sense another spell caster doing magic as you continue to practice it. It's a good and bad thing. Good because you can make friends with other spell casters if you wish to." Tsunade said and wet her lips for her next words. "_Bad_ because you would be alerting your presence to creatures that may do you harm."

"Such as?" Sakura asked nervously.

"It's all in the book sweetie." Tsunade grinned and then looked concerned. "And by the way, don't _ever_ show that book to mortals. Not even your friends; don't even _tell_ them about what you are. We've cleaned up so much crap in the past I'm surprised we're not in the Middle Ages anymore."

"Okay, got it." Sakura said.

"Good and congratulations on the new baby brother or sister. I know your father always wanted a big family. Your mother would have been very happy for him" Tsunade said.

"Uh, thanks" Sakura said.

"I'll see you on the next full moon." Tsunade said.

And with that Tsunade just disappeared.

_So now I, Sakura Haruno, was no longer the loser at school. I was Sakura Haruno the spell caster and loser at school. This is more troublesome than the time Ino made me read an entire chapter of 'come come paradise' on the PA system. She had won our little bet by nicking that damn book underneath Kaskashi-sensei nose. I swear there are rumours that his family were descendant of the shinobi of old are true, he even wears a ninja mask for crying out loud! He MUST have heard our bet and allowed her to even grab the book. You want proof? He was smirking underneath that damn mask the whole time when he collected that pervy book of his. NEVER AGAIN! _

_Anyway, after my aunt had left I started reading the book. I had found out that there were five levels of spell casters with their own very name despite our official name was 'Spell Casters', but you can call yourself these names when you've reached these levels._

_Spell Casters were D-Level. This level was usually to do with movement of small objects with very little emotional control or saying something while pointing someone such as 'I hope you break your legs!' and something happens for them to break their legs. So I have to make sure I have my temper under control and no pointy fingers!_

_Charmers were C-Level. This level is having basic casting of spells, like changing your hair colour, move objects at will, able to sense another Spell Casters and effect the weather with your mood. That titbit made me kinda weary, I can control myself from not lashing out but my mood? Oh crap. But when casting spells you just speak a few chosen words and there you go! _

_Witches/Warlocks were B-Level. This level is more intimidate. This one was more creating objects or energy like fire or wind through hand movements and concentration and also manipulating someone else's will. It also has big consequences if used incorrectly, particularly on your part._

_Enchanter/Enchantresses were A-Level. This level is more thought concentration and less hand movement, in fact it's like a slight movement in hand but can be used if it helps control what you are wielding. You can get into so much trouble with these spells, considering they can split the earth apart or create an inferno in seconds or control plant and wildlife to do your bidding. To be frank, not many Spell casters at even at this level because of the accidents they had caused with these spells in the past. _

_Sorcerer/Sorceresses were S-Level. This level was ultimately the highest you can go. You just had access to anything you can think of without any repercussion as you can just do just about anything you want. The only thing that could stop you was another Sorcerer or Sorceress or really bad Karma. And these guys were the ones that would certify you what level you were._

_Aunt Tsunade expects that I would become a Sorceress like her and our Ancestor. How the hell was ever going to reach that level of Sorceress? When I was even fully D-LEVEL????_

_This totally sucks!_

_Wait, I just want to control that magic so I don't accidently turn someone into a toad! Let alone get to a Sorceress Level. I want a normal life! Its times like these I wished my inner had never taken that vacation!_

*.*.*

_So, here I am. In the middle of my class trying to remain calm and in control as Ino is fighting with Karin about the new cute guy that arrived last week. _

_He's not even that fricken cute for god's sake!_

_Karin and Ino have been my friends since I was little. I don't know how considering they are both equally loud and screechy and I was the shy and quiet one till it rubbed off me over the years. They drive me nuts all the time! They are always fighting whenever a cute guy comes walking in, although, it only lasts for a month. Then they become bestest of friends again.._

"He is mine bimbo!" Karin said.

"Yeah right four-eyes" Ino barked.

"You bitch! You know I hate that!" Karin snarled.

"Don't call me bimbo!" Ino barked.

_I should just shut them up with the latest gossip but I really wasn't in the mood. I was still getting over the revelation that magic existed_

"You are one!" Karin said.

"Ho!"

"Bitch!"

"Cow!"

"Hag!"

"Freak!"

"Snob!"

"Four-eyes!"

"Bimbo!"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF! YOU CAN _BOTH_ HAVE ME!" Kiba yelled at the back.

"Shut-up dog boy!" The red head and blonde shouted at Kiba.

"Yeah shut up idiot, or there's no catfight" Suigetsu smirked.

"SHUT UP YOU MEAT SHARK FREAK!" Karin yelled.

"Hey, there's no reason to call him that Karin. You know you have a load of **UST** between you two" Ino leered.

"What?" Karin said, bemused.

"You know. UST. Unresolved. Sexual. Tension." Ino grinned.

"INO YOU'RE SUCH A PIG!" Karin snarled.

"Only Forehead can call me that!" Ino reminded her.

"INO YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!" Karin rephrased.

"So I'm right?!" Ino grinned even wider.

"NO!" Karin yelled.

"ADMIT IT!"

"NEVER!"

"Admit what exactly?" a stern voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Kaskashi at the entrance, his pervy book one hand and his coffee in the other. Both girls embarrassingly flushed as he stared at them.

"That Karin likes Suigetsu." Ino blurted out.

Karin glared daggers at Ino while Kaskashi snorted in mirth.

"Is that all? Heck I could have told you that one. Now can we please settle down? We have a lot to get on with if you want to pass your history exams and coursework." Kaskashi said.

_And this was why I used to like Kaskashi-sensei, he could keep the peace between my friends until the PA System incident that still haunts me to this day._

"For next three weeks you will be partnered up to do a random topic we will be covering this year. This assignment will enable you to get higher grades if you do it correctly and you would have a lot of fun out of it. Right this at random so…"

_As he began to partner up people, I couldn't help but look around to see who was being partnered up with whom. Today Ami wasn't in, which I was glad. Last time we were partnered up like this, a teacher thought it would be best if we were to go together. Maybe even become friends instead of fighting one another._

_Biggest mistake of her life and made the gap between us even wider if at all possible._

_I ended doing the assignment myself and got the grade after explaining that Ami was doing jack all. Then I ended up being Ami and her goons punch bag. Oh such memories, I'm surprised I even remember it as those girls can hit _**_hard_**_ when they want to. Maybe I'm just getting used to it. Y'know, forming a resistance to a concussion or something. Or maybe it was the magic...I don't know but I'm glad she's not here anyway. _

"Sakura" Kaskashi said, alerting her "You and Hinata shall be partnered for this little assignment."

Sakura eyes turned towards the Hyuuga Heiress at the back next to Kiba and Shino. The raven hair girl looks towards Sakura shyly.

_Or maybe Kakashi knows better to pair me up with a raving lunatic, plus I have no idea what Hinata was all about. She was a weird shy pretty girl that had very overprotective family who were just swimming in money. She couldn't look at a guy without having her cousin Neji threatening them. Shino and Kiba were safe as Hinata had been friends with them since pre-school and that had no romantic bone towards the heiress. I guess she's lucky as if they did she'd have no friends. Woah, Shino and Kiba are lucky not have a romantic bone in them especially towards her, Neji would really kill them. I just remember how _**_lethal_**_ the guy can be. Why isn't he on the martial arts team? We'd would actually win something for once! Yeah, in my school we kickass academic wise! But sports team? Forget it!! _

Hinata waved friendly at Sakura and she smiled back. Sakura then picked her stuff up as she stood and head towards Hinata as everyone goes to their selected partners. Hinata looked nervously at her but remained positive when she reached her and sat next to her.

"Hi" Sakura said.

"H-hi S-Sakura" Hinata said.

_Hinata was a quiet person. Maybe I won't get a headache from this. Who knows? Maybe a new friend?_

"Don't worry Hinata, I don't bite." Sakura grinned.

"Maybe not _hard_." Suigetsu leered from the table in front of them and wiggles his eyebrows jokingly.

The next thing they know Karin falls into him when she was trying to get to Juugo. Knocking both of them to the floor and elbowing his you-know-what's very hard. Sakura laughed along with the rest of class as she helps her friend up while Suigetsu tried to comprehend the pain he was in.

_Crap! Did I do that or not?_

"Can't get enough of him Karin?" Kiba cat called.

"SHUT IT DOG FACE!" Karin yelled.

"You alright?" Sakura said, trying contain her chuckle.

"I'm fine" Karin mumbled, embarrassed beyond belief.

Sakura shakes her head as she sits down next to Hinata who had her hand over her mouth, stunned at what had taken place. Noticing this Sakura just shrugs at Hinata as the class settled down yet again.

"Karin is a bit of a klutz at times." Sakura said.

Hinata looked at Sakura.

"Oh. Um. Okay. W-what would you l-like to do when w-w-we get our topic?" Hinata asked.

"Well, we've got three weeks in producing it right? Why don't you come to my place tomorrow and we'll do some research?" Sakura suggested.

"Why not this afternoon?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to be visiting a load of pet shops" Sakura said.

_What? I don't want a slug for a familiar!_

* * *

**Hey this story has been bugging me for ages. I know what I said about a new story but this isn't the one I have mentioned in 'Between the Shades of Grey'. I feel this story is a bit immature but it been bugging me and so I wish to send it off. Yes, this is a SasuSaku story, so don't worry about that part if you wish to continue reading this one.**

**Review if you want to, I'm not particularly invested in this one yet so I don't mind and it is the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar, where art thou?

**Chapter 2: Familiar, where art thou?**

_Night._

_She's walking alone down the little lane through the field with a small paper light lamp. It wasn't the first time either. All she could see was the pathway and the endless darkness. The sky was clear, black, the stars were alone with no moon to be there for them type of night._

_She sense movement._

_She continues to walk down the pathway till she reaches the forest. The vegetation was thick and too dense to move forward through. She closes her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply as if to prepare for something._

_Like a pair of curtains, the greenery parted in an oval shape tunnel, large enough for her to enter. Her eyes opens and steps through, another path is shown beneath her. The forest began to close behind her as she moves forward, as if to protect her._

_She smiles, thanking the forest mentally._

_Warmth could be felt as she walks down the path but it does not ease her. The movement she felt earlier on was still following her._

_She bites her lip in the little anxiety that was coursing through her veins._

_She could turn back and flee._

_She could face it._

_She, however, continues to walk on._

"_Run, like you always do"_

_She stops._

_She turns._

_It was there, watching her._

_Its two red eyes seemed to glow eerily at her._

"_I will always catch up with you."_

_The shadows covered its face from her, but she knew it very well._

"_It's pointless beautiful."_

_She sneered at it. The forest around her grew defensive, trying to protect her._

_Energy began to crackle in the air._

"_You could never escape."_

Green eyes snapped open and couldn't see anything until Sakura bolted upright from the couch, allowing the book on her face to fall. She gasped for air, utterly freaked from the dream she had. Her shaky hand brushed through her hair before regained control of her senses. Blinking, she looked around her apartment before looking towards her apartment phone on her coffee table. It was ringing.

Taking a shaky breath she grabbed it and answered.

"H-hello?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, it's me Karin, you alright? You sound scared" Karin said, worriedly.

"Bad dream." Sakura said.

"Its five forty three, you've been napping?" Karin asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, tired." Sakura moaned.

"Well, I guess that would explain the weirdness in class, you looked kinda lost." Karin said.

Sakura bit her lip. _Not completely off the mark are you, K._

"Uh yeah" Sakura said.

"Look, Ino and I are thinking of going to the movies tonight. Wanna come with?" Karin asked.

"Wait…weren't you two fighting this morning?" Sakura asked, blinking in surprise.

_All because of a guy! What the hell is with those two???_

"We made up already! Keep up Sak! I can't keep you always up to date!" Karin said.

"But–! Ah, never mind." Sakura muttered and looked at her books and sighed.

"Oh NO! Don't give me that sigh Sak!" Karin growled irritably.

"Karin, I really need to finish my work." Sakura argued.

"You and your nerdy butt. C'mon, don't you want to see The Covenant?" Karin asked.

"T-the what?!" Sakura asked, freaking instantly.

"The Covenant, you know that film about four sexy guys with magical powers and I heard there is toplessness and male shower room scenes!" Karin half squealed half drooled.

"Oooh the Covenant _Film_" Sakura said, utterly relieved.

"Yeah, what else would I be talking about?" Karin said, sounding confused and annoyed.

Sakura breathed out evenly.

"I have no idea." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Karin asked.

"Karin I got a lot of studying to do" Sakura sighed.

Thud.

"GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

The book Tsunade had given her had landed right in front of her. In the process of nearly having a heart attack she had dropped the phone and flipped off the couch to the floor. The book remained innocently on the table as she stared at it, distressed beyond the limits.

"HOLY BUDDAH!!! What the hell?!" Sakura screamed.

"CHRIST! SAKURA, WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE??!!" Karin shouted loud enough through the phone that she could be heard.

Trying to remain calm she grabbed the phone, placing her free hand over her eyes and brought the phone back up to her ear.

"I-I'm sorry K-Karin. I just had, um, had a fright." Sakura said.

"You don't say." Karin said peeved but relieved her friend was alright.

"Look, um, I'm going to let you go. I don't feel too good about the movie so maybe some other time." Sakura said and swallowed.

"You sure?" Karin asked concerned still.

"Y-yeah."

"Kay." Karin said, sounding unsure.

"Bye."

"Bye."

She removed her hand from her, staring at the book and Sakura hanged the phone up. The book opened and pages began race to one side till it hit one page.

_~.~.~_

_Familiars_

_~.~.~_

_Familiars are magical creatures designed to protect and guide a Spell__ Caster from today's dangers and magic respectively._

_All new Spell Casters are required one for these reasons, accidents do happen so please do not tempt fate. Only one _

_Familiar is assigned to one Spell Caster. A Spell Caster may not have more than one for fear of confusion and fights. _

_  
They are traditionally to be cats however they may take other forms such as dogs, hawks, frogs, snakes etc. This is because  
some Familiars are reincarnations of souls who have done wrong yet are good enough to take corporeal form yet again.  
When they have completed their goal they may take human form again as a reward or simply move on.__ Familiars can sense  
magic and have been known to be quite resourceful in spells; a few protection spells have them as a catalyst to enhance the  
end result. However make sure when doing a particular spell you read the warning label, spells that involve your familiar  
in any shape or form can cause huge consequences. Despite that, it can create astounding effects in your life, so have fun._

_Be warned though, Familiars are intelligent and independent as a human being; do not give them a reason to leave you  
as they will. It will take time and effort to establish a loyal bond between the two of you, but it will be worth it._

_To recognize one is to look into their eyes. You will know._

_~.~.~_

Sakura growled at the book.

"You freaked me out over an animal! I know I have to find one soon but could you at least be _nicer _about it!"

The book remained motionless.

"Where the heck am I going to find a pet store at this hour?! They'd be closing by now!"

Then the phone rang again. She sighed and picked it up yet again.

"Hello" Sakura sighed.

"H-hello Sakura."

She blinked.

"Hinata?"

She shouldn't be surprised that Hinata was calling her, after all she _had_ given her phone number to her. But for her to call so soon was another story.

"Y-yes, I'm just calling to uh say sorry but I'm busy tomorrow and, um, we won't be able to d-do the project at my home to-tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm very sorry. But we can work during lunch time instead."

"Sure. That'll be better than doing nothing, Kakashi-sensei can be a pain in the about these things being late. Pretty ironic huh?"

Hinata giggled over the phone. "Did you find a pet today?"

"No, it sorta slipped my mind when I remembered about Anko-sensei's homework."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well I know a great store you can go to, it's still open till six o'clock."

"Really? You mind giving me the address?"

*.*.*

"Dad, what would you say would be a good pet?" Sakura asked while she was on her cheap mobile phone she hated with all her might.

She enters the pet shop near Hinata had given directions to and looks around. Contrary how small the shop looked from the outside it was huge, stacked with pet food, toys and equipment from A-Z in shelves above the large cages and tanks of pets. It was no wonder Hinata recommended it, it was a very good pet shop in the area and she was going to thank the girl for mentioning it. She walks over to her right and watches the colourful tropical fish swimming about in the huge tank of the pet shop.

"No, I'm not kidding…yes I remember the incident…no…I'm just asking cause you're always busy with Ria and the business…no this isn't a guilt trip I just want something around the apartment to keep me company." Sakura said and rolls her eyes when her father begins to rant.

The fish in the tank seemed to dart around more vigorously when she approached it. She frowned in annoyance, was that another way to tell if she was a spell caster? She looks over to the other pets as they eyed her warily.

_Seriously? Do I just give off the magic vibes for these normal guys? I can't even sense anything here to be a familiar._

"C'mon Dad, you know as well I do that I can look after an animal but if in doubt just think of it this way. It may be a great lesson in babysitting my new baby brother or sister…yes I understand that an animal and a baby have different needs…no…no…I'm not stupid…well I'm just saying I'll be cheaper than a babysitter and you know Ria's family _are_ in another country."

She looks around to find the shop keeper but couldn't find one and sighs before eyeing the iguana behind the counter. It stares back at her for a second then moves slowly to a higher branch.

"Yes but I would have to learn how to look after one and with a pet I will have the basic's down, all you and Ria would have to do is to teach me on the nappies...Dad I could just go get pregnant, drop my studies, die my hair blonde and live like one of those Hilton sisters…just saying…yes I'll look after it and make sure it get's what it needs…what do I want? Well I haven't decided yet…I'm allergic to what?…Dad, Mum was allergic rabbits not me, I was tested several years ago…Yeah, aunt Tsunade was there too…Aunt Tsunade? Mum's sister, Blonde lady…she had big boobs…yes that was Mum's sister…you better hope she isn't psychic Dad otherwise I hate to be in your shoes…yeah…love you too…bye."

She snaps the phone shut.

"This is so troublesome." Sakura muttered.

"If I didn't know any better" a voice said, at that she turns to face the person "I would think you had a crush on Shikamaru, Sakura."

Sakura smirked at boy in front of her, his hair was brown and as shaggy as a dog, he was slightly above medium size yet a little skinny around his forearms. Besides him was his favourite white dog, Akamaru, who sat there patiently besides him yet his tail was wagging happily.

"Kiba, you work here?" Sakura asked.

"My mum owns the place while my sister runs a shelter in the back." Kiba said, gesturing to the door near the counter.

"Oh" was all Sakura could say.

It was a well know fact that everyone knew that Kiba liked dogs but she didn't know his family were in pets industry. She began to wonder how much time she had been in her own personal bubble to even care about other people besides her friends and family. Then again she wasn't much of the gossiping or social kind like her friends were.

"Never thought you were an animal lover Sakura, even though I know most girls are. You just didn't seem to fit the profile." Kiba said then shrugged at her look. "Neh, everyone makes mistakes. What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a pet" Sakura said.

"What kind?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing slimy" Sakura said.

"That narrows it down a bit." Kiba chuckled as he crossed his arms. "You didn't come here prepared. Most customers usually have an idea what they want."

"Well, I just want something that would keep me company" Sakura said.

"What? Ino and Karin don't already?" Kiba said with mirth.

"It's not that, my home is just too quiet at times" Sakura said.

It was true that her apartment just didn't have a lot of 'busy noises' like a normal home would but it was a blessing in disguise as it helped her concentrate for her studies. Now that she was going to get a pet, or more precisely a familiar, she was probably going to have to get use to bigger noise in her life. Something she was not keen on, she liked her space to herself but she was required to have a familiar. She prayed to kami it wasn't one of those yipping dogs or squawking parrots, she might end up killing the thing.

"You don't look so keen on the idea" Kiba pointed out.

She controlled the need to frown at him. _What am I? A book? Stop reading me!_

"Okay, more like in keeping me company. Nothing noisy or smelly and doesn't need much taking care of." Sakura said.

Kiba chuckled at her.

"All animals need taking care of, Sakura. Heard of those adverts? 'A pet is for life not a just a present you can just get rid of'? I don't think you're being serious about this." Kiba said.

Sakura huffed. _This is getting ridiculous, I just want to get a familiar and get out_.

"But the animal you seem to getting at is a cat." Kiba said. "They're independent, they can hunt for their own food, clean themselves, hardly makes noises unless it wants something and sleeps most of the time. As long as you leave them food, a litter tray, a safe place for them to go outside and give them some affection, it's a doddle."

"Right, I'll go for that" Sakura said with a smile. _At least it's not a slug_.

Kiba smiled back.

"We sold our last kitten yesterday." Kiba said. Sakura face dropped and he chuckled at that. "My sister has a few cats in her shelter in the back. Though I think you would want a cat without any history."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Mostly because we don't know the history of the cats that comes into the shelter. They are a little hard to assess whether they turn feral on children or just anyone really and no one wants that. Only breeders would take them off our hands if it meant a better looking cat would be turned out from them." Kiba said, serious for the first she had known him. "If not, we're usually given those kittens for free but if successful we pay only 20 percent of the full price for the patch. The cats in the shelters are adopted for free considering the history thing but we're happy for donations, it's a bit hard to run a shop and shelter at the same time."

"You mind if I still have a look?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, head through that door and tell my sister Hana I sent you through to see the cats" Kiba grinned.

As soon as Sakura entered the shelter in the back she immediately placed a hand over her nose. The smell of dog and disinfectant over powered her smell receptors. Kami, to think that the smell was this bad to her what did the dogs – that had better sense of smell – think of it? She rationalized that they may have been use to and they were dogs themselves. Slowly she let her nose go, trying to get use to it.

She frowned.

Yet again the place was quiet with the occasional whine as she began to look at dog after dog. They eyed her like she might suddenly attack them but there were a few that were curious of her. Did animals really have a sixth sense on magic? She knew familiars did but what of the normal ones?

"Animals, mainly Dogs, don't like new people staring at them."

Her frown increased a bit. She turns towards the voice, finding a girl that looked like Kiba only with more feminine features and longer hair. Her eyes were looking at her almost suspiciously, like she trusted the dogs' instincts.

"To them, you appear to be challenging them to fight."

"Oh" Sakura managed to say.

_Okay that would explain the stares. Note to self: stop being so paranoid!_

"Are you Hana? Kiba sent me through to see some of the cats." Sakura said, managing to get out of stupor.

"Yeah I'm Hana" Hana said as she looked a little annoyed "You want to look at those furballs?"

Sakura was surprised at her reaction, she thought with the family owning not only a pet shop but a shelter would make them animal lovers. Guess it meant animal lovers except cats.

"Er yeah." Sakura said, a little unsure.

"You're better with a dog, more loyal and less scratchy." Hana said.

She showed her arms to Sakura that were littered with red scratches that have recently closed up. Sakura gapped at the sight, she couldn't help but start to think that this familiar stuff should be banned. Hana suddenly grinned at her, her demeanour changed to a relaxed one.

"Don't worry it's just one of them, he's been giving me jip ever since he arrived. Starting to think he's part wild cat and those are _vicious_ little buggers. A friend of the family brought him in as he was found fighting her pet. Fortunately for that hellcat we have a policy that we don't put a healthy animal down and he's very healthy." Hana said then gestured to follow her. "C'mon I'll show you the nicer ones."

They both walked through the kennels to another door. The place was three times bigger than her apartment and her apartment just big enough to hold to two people in. When opened the door to the cattery she was relieved that the only smell she can detect was a light disinfectant. Hana giggled at her reaction.

"You really aren't a dog person are you?" Hana said.

"They smell" Sakura grunted.

"It's a pack thing, in the wild pack animals uses it to hunt. A few of the pack members would use the wind direction towards their targeted prey and push them to the other pack members that lie in wait. It's a perfect trap. The prey only thinks of the pack members behind them but can't smell the other members that just happen to be in front." Hana said, totally enthralled with the information. "Cats are the opposite; they keep their scent hidden when hunting, making sure that no prey is alerted to their presence."

_Oh my god, did I just land in the discovery channel?_

"Interesting" Sakura managed to say.

"Anyway, go have a look." Hana said, motioned to the cats.

Sakura smiled at her then began to look into every white box that had little notes about them on the glass. The cats came in all different colour, shapes and sizes that sat on their own little blanket. All cats looked well kept and watched curiously at her but most were sleeping until she arrived at their box. Then these ones would open their eyes at her look at her, annoyed she disturbed them and zonked out again. She would look at them for a couple of moments, to see if they were a familiar or not. So far she couldn't feel anything.

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Wait...nothing_

_Nothing_

That was until she arrived at box that had more locks than necessary. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at.

"Ah, I'd stay away from that one" Hana said, a little worried. "He's the little misfit that gave me those little presents on my arms."

"How do you feed or clean him?" Sakura asked her voice laced with curiosity.

"Theirs a door at the back with a pen on the outside, we open it when we need to do either of those things." Hana said frowning at the box with the occupant in question. "He's the most vicious, suspicious little bugger I've ever laid eyes on. Usually I have a talent for taming _any_ animal no matter what the circumstances had been for them, but this one…I think with the inbreeding that little pedigree had has made him go that way."

"You think he's a pedigree?" Sakura asked her interest slightly peeked.

Hana sighed.

"Yeah, he happens to be the best looking cat I've ever seen" Hana said.

Overcome with curiosity Sakura walked slowly towards the box. There in the corner of the white box was an elegant looking cat curled up sleeping in his blue little basket. She was awestruck at how black yet shiny the fur was. She swore there was some blue there when she glimpsed at his ears when they flicked slightly. His dainty paws looked strong yet she could see his brilliant white claws peeking out, ready for action. Hana was right; the cat was very suspicious and very good looking.

"He's beautiful" Sakura said.

Instantly his eyes snapped open to look at her. It had taken all her will not to jump. The cat continued to stare at her waiting for her to make her move.

"Which is why we've had so many breeders come in to look at him." Hana said. But Sakura wasn't paying attention, she was staring into eyes of the cat. There was something odd about the cat Hana had mentioned. She leaned forwards regardless of Hana's warning not get any closer. As she looked deeper into its eyes she felt a slight tingle running up and down her body. Then its eyes changed, looking more human.

"Are you a familiar?" She whispered.

Its tail flicked slightly before it turned to eye Hana. Hana frowned at the cat; she swore it was smirking at her. Huffing she turned her attention to a nicer cat. The black cat turned back to look at Sakura un-daunting. He stands, arching his back lazily before gracefully padded towards her. Sakura couldn't help but feel she was a prey under his gaze even though she was the bigger being. The cat began to assess her, looking at her face then all over before hitting her feet. Sakura couldn't believe the cat looked like he was judging her exterior. The cat then looked back into her eyes, giving off the impression that it was smirking, she couldn't help but feel sorry for any mouse that cat caught.

His eyes flashed red for a second.

She blinked, if anyone had seen her eyes in that moment they would have been completely black before they returned to normal. But she smirked back with the uncanny knowledge that the cat, the now known familiar, had accepted her. Why else would it reveal itself to her? Unless she was wrong of course.

"Cool" she whispered.

"I wouldn't get attached to him" Hana said.

Sakura frowned along with cat; they both looked over to Hana who began to pick her nails.

"We've finally had someone willing to take him today despite my warning and demonstration." Hana said eyeing her arms then gazed at Sakura lightly. "Good riddance I say, I'm glad to see the back of him."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, the new owner will be picking him up this evening" Hana said. "Besides he's dangerous and as I far as I know you don't know how to handle such a cat." She looked at the cat with annoyance, it had never gone up to the window not even once. "Even _if_ he has taken a sudden liking to you."

Sakura sighed in irritation, none of the animals here gave off the impression they were familiars like this one did. There were no tingles of any kind but from this cat. It was like it was meant to be. She didn't want a familiar that would be so much of hassle to look after and Kiba had suggested the cat. This cat was extremely independent from her guessing.

"We do have another black cat over there" Hana said, pointing to a box a couple of spaces away from Sakura.

Sakura steps back, away from the cat to look at the other one. She shakes her instantly. It didn't feel right compared to the one in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I just felt this cat was the one" Sakura said.

Hana looked at the pinkette like she was crazy, did she not see the scratches on her arm? Or was she just selective in her sight?

"If it's any consolation his new owner is approved in the animal welfare. He's an exceptional breeder from his record and would take great care of the little…furball" Hana said.

Sakura sighed again.

"Come back later in the week, maybe we'll have a new selection for you" Hana suggested.

_Doubt it._

"I'll think about it" Sakura said to Hana.

She looks back at the cat who stares at her patiently.

"Sorry dude, guess it wasn't meant to be" Sakura said. She turns away from the cat and walks back to the entrance with Hana as the black cat watches her go.

It wasn't until the door had closed did the cat frown. It looked towards the other cats. They all backed away in fear. They all knew he was different and not to be trifle with even if he was contained. Then with an equivalent of a smirk for a cat he looked towards the locks.

They began to rattle.


	3. Chapter 3: Control? What Control?

**A/N: There have been some editing to this story as I felt it was a little flimsy. Please read from the beginning for those who placed story alerts here or seen this story around first time around. I hope you guys like this version instead.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Control? What Control?!**

Sighing in frustration Sakura shut the door behind her. She then placed her keys on the key rack besides the door before walking forward to her kitchen. In all her years as a teenager she didn't think something like this would be such a nuisance. It was hard enough trying to make it through secondary school, avoiding Ami and her goons, finding a boyfriend and keep her friends happy. Why couldn't she just stick to that instead of trying to find a familiar?

Once she got to fridge she decided she wanted some egg fried rice and some salmon for dinner, grabbing the ingredients she set off to work. Her stepmother made sure she was able to take care of herself once she was living on her own. This including how to clean properly, wash own clothing, use all appliances (oven, dishwasher, kettle, microwave etc) and to feed herself food that wouldn't cause her illness. Ria may not be her mum but she was adamant with the necessities a girl must know. Heck the woman even sent her to a kick boxing classes!

Once the salmon was in the oven and the rice was being boiled in a small pot (with a timer as Ria once said she could get distracted easily) Sakura began to think. How was it that in all her life did she not notice or think she was different to other people? It wasn't as if she wasn't smart, she was in the top end of the spectrum of smart people in the school next to Shikamaru. The guy that she secretly challenged herself to beat but never could and he was _lazy_ when it came to work!

"Ah jezz, what kind of spellcaster am I?" Sakura muttered.

And once again the book appeared next to her, well more like next to the stove. Sakura jumped at the sight of the book, thankfully not screeching like a banshee again.

"What the hell? Look just because I'm thinking 'what kind of spellcaster' I am doesn't mean you get to appear like out of nowhere! Understand?!" Sakura growled.

The book opened and flicked through a couple of pages.

"Oh no! No! I am going to eat now! You go back to that shelf where you belong!" Sakura said, pointing towards the shelves.

The book continued with its flicking of pages till it stayed motionless on one page. Sakura sighed and read the page.

_*.*.*_

_Levitation_

_Levitation spells (or movement spells) is used to rise and float or move objects in the air; spells that are used in  
the acts of defiance of gravity. Emotional control is used for such spells so a calm demeanour is needed. _

_To make an object move simply make a hand gesture towards the object in question and say 'evom' or 'etativel'. _

_Note: beginners please start with a small object as practice is needed before moving to bigger objects._

_*.*.*_

"Evom" Sakura grunted for the hundredth time that evening.

She was in the kitchen of her apartment, with her spell book in one hand and the other pointing at the particular object she was using in one of her spells. When she finished her meal she had decided to do what the book wanted her to do. At the very moment she was trying to move a pencil from one side of the counter to the other side. It had required some emotional control but when she couldn't make it even tremor after the tenth time her patience was waning.

She breathed in deeply.

She tried waving her hand.

Nothing.

She tried saying it different languages.

Nothing.

She tried concentrating with her mind.

Nothing.

She even tried having a conversation with the pencil. ("Okay pencil, I don't like you and you don't like me but if you move for me I promise to never use a sharpener on you again.")

Still nothing.

In all her frustrations of that day it had mutated and began to seep in her concentration. Her anger of the situation and that fact she couldn't friggin move a simple pencil with a simple spell was starting to _simply_ get the best of her.

"I seem to move things pretty good when I'm angry yet when I'm in control it doesn't happen" Sakura said with a twisted smile. Her entire body twitched. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD _**MOVE**_!"

The pencil flew across the open kitchen to the other side of the room along with picture frames, her lamps, the furniture, cutlery and other objects she didn't think were able to.

Then everything went black.

"Aaaaaaaaah crap! Mr Turner isn't gonna like this."

She manoeuvred her way through the darkness as the main source of light came from the window. She wanted to slam her head again the palm of her hand but restrained herself, who knew what would happen next from what she just pulled? Sakura then tried to get to her desk, were she kept her trusty flashlight, when she couldn't help but noticed the problem outside.

"Shit. Scratch that. Everyone in the street isn't gonna like this." Sakura said worriedly "At least I don't live near any important buildings that need the power."

It turned out that by getting angry at an object so trivial like the pencil, for not moving, she had not only blew out the power in her building but she had blew out the entire blocks and its surrounding blocks main power supply. Sakura knew she really needed to control that temper of hers and take into consideration of the notes in the spell book.

* * *

The next day at school, half of her class was talking about the weird power outage. She knew some of the students lived near by but none seem to know where she lived, oh heck, even existed. Being looser extraordinaire seems to have its perks if you were a spell caster (and didn't want anyone to find you) it seemed.

"The entire _grid_?" Ino said

"Yeah it was weird, I mean I can understand one street's supply suddenly, you know by accidental cutting, by an entire grid from one part of the city? They're suppose to have these safety mechanisms." Karin said. "And my cousin told me that there was nothing wrong, no one was working on it and kapoof! Like that!"

"Damn" Sakura said, but with other reasons.

She had just possibly made herself known to the rest of the magical community and all because one pencil wouldn't move for her! Nothing says like a huge 'Hi, Spellcaster, right here, come find me!' by blowing out the power big time. Aunt Tsunade was going to kill her once she finds out.

"Yeah I know!" Karin said, obviously to Sakura's predicament.

Sakura grinned nervously until she heard a nasty sound that would make babies cry.

"…I know I just couldn't seem to do my nails!" a shrill voice exclaimed.

"Oh Ami don't worry, Mein's party is tomorrow. You've got plenty of time." Another voice said.

"Diara, shut up! It had taken me a long time to look this good and I can't have something as stupid like a power outage ruining any chance to be with Kai" Ami scoffed.

"Give up Ami he's mine" Karin barked suddenly from hearing this.

"So the slut says" Ami smirked.

Sakura fisted her hands in control and held her tongue. She wanted so badly to get Ami back for saying that Karin but she knew Karin could handle her. If Sakura had looked outside the window that moment she would have seen clouds appearing, darkening the world from what it appeared to be her anger.

"The only one I'm seeing is you" Karin snarled. "Didn't you have 'fun' with the entire swim team last year?"

"Oh don't worry I had fun, even Suigetsu liked it" Ami grinned.

Sakura knew that Karin was boiling at that, she may find the guy annoying but Karin did care about him in a strange way. To even think that Ami had slept with him she knew Karin wanted to slap the girl good. Said boy was now standing from the entrance of the room looking amused at the situation.

"I maybe a perv but I wouldn't even touch you ten foot pole. Don't know what kind of STD's you're swimming with." Suigetsu said after hearing what Ami had said.

He brushed passed her before winking at Karin. Sakura noticed her friend flushed at that and tried to remain cool, the pinkette was smirking at her.

"Oh please you're just full of them" Ami snarled at the white haired boy.

"Ami, don't try to act big, it doesn't suite you."

"And you, acting the hero for Karin? I find that funny."

"I find your face funny" Karin growled at Ami.

"Ooo big talk for a call girl" Ami smirked. Karin looked flabbergasted at that. "What's the matter corner whore? Cock got your tongue."

The lights flickered on the ceiling as Sakura itched to use magic on the girl. She narrowed her eyes at Ami and hissed violently "Oh **shut your mouth** Ami!"

Ami turned to a disgusted Sakura, to hit her emotionally at the pinkette and froze. She blinked several times…then clutched her mouth in panic as she tried to pry it open.

Sakura eyes widened in realisation.

_I just literally shut her mouth._

_Cool._

_._

_._

_._

_Wait._

_Bad. REALLY bad. _

_OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!_

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!_

_Okay breathe! Just breathe!_

_And THINK! _

_You can think of something! You're a fricken genius for crying out loud!_

"Stop acting stupid! If you got something to say Ami, say it!" Karin growled.

_Bingo!_

"**Say it**!" Sakura said.

Ami opened her mouth just as Asuma-sensei walked in.

"You shut up you bitch!" Ami spilled out.

"I'm sorry I thought this was Biology, not a swearing contest." Asuma said.

Everyone gaped except Sakura who just in utter relief.

Ami had always been careful when talking trash about a student and was such a kiss-ass towards her teachers. She tried to apologies to Asuma but he just didn't tolerate it. He maybe the most laid back teacher ever going but he always kept standards up in his class.

"Detention after school Ami. Eraser duty." Asuma drawled.

Ami didn't even try to argue back instead when Asuma turned his back to fix up the projector for today's lesson of Cells she looked at Sakura. For some bizarre reason Ami knew Sakura was the cause of all of this but she didn't have the proof. The rosette girl cheekily smiled at her enemy.

_Sweet, now if only I can do that to her all the time._

* * *

Hinata was looking for a book in the library when she spotted Sakura at the back. If it hadn't been for the slight movement the girl gave off she would never have noticed her.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata said.

Sakura head turned towards Hinata's direction surprised the girl spotted her. Mentally shrugging it off, Sakura smiled.

"Ah Hinata, you want to start the assignment?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I w-was actually going try t-to find you." Hinata said she frowned. "Um, w-why were you hiding b-behind that shelf"

"Ah. Um." Sakura said awkwardly, rubbing the back of neck with her hand "Ya see I have a slight problem. It's called Ami."

"Oh, w-why don't you tell a teacher?" Hinata asked.

"Been there, tried that. Apparently not enough proof that she is using me as a punch bag." Sakura said.

Hinata's eyes had widened in an instant.

"Oh good god! You're b-being bullied by A-Ami? I always imagined t-that you'd scare t-the snot out of her." Hinata said, perplexed.

"I do, but she likes to hurt me _with_ her goons. It doesn't exactly help that I also happen not to visibly bruise that well." Sakura said quite casually that made Hinata think she may have been hit too many times and _hard_ "Also, Ami scares everyone to silence. Oh and the fact I happen to be a kick boxer doesn't help as well."

"That r-really doesn't help" Hinata said, stunned.

"Hmm, tell me about it." Sakura said. "The headmaster won't believe someone like me is being bullied by a bunch of girls."

"Ah." Hinata said.

"I also heard that he happens to be friends with Ami's family." Sakura said.

"That's not fair! Its disgraceful how no one would believe you! You're an honest person and I should get Neji on this. He's part of the student council." Hinata said. "And if anyone can take that tart down its Neji!"

"Really?! Cause Karin and Ino had been trying and–wait! No! Hinata! I can't let you do that!" Sakura said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked briskly.

Sakura was slightly stunned at how the girl was acting. She suppose to by shy, un-persistent, stuttering and less talkative! This side of Hinata was very new to her.

"Um because if you do this you'll be on Ami's shit list and I don't want anyone going down like that. Besides we've only got one year left with all of this. I'll be fine. I've actually developed immunity to concussions." Sakura said.

Hinata frowned at her.

"And I can see the amount of knocks to the head have helped you." Hinata drawled.

Sakura blinked, for a second she thought she saw Neji staring back at her. Did all Hyuuga's have that _serious_ sarcasm in them? Or was it that Hinata was like this when something was wrong?

"Sakura, let me help you. Ami should not get away with this." Hinata said. "What would your parents think if they knew this?"

"They are with the Headmaster, they don't believe me." Sakura said softly. "My situation is incredibly ironic. I'm supposed to be able to defend myself against her from all my lessons in defence. I'm freakishly strong and I don't bruise like a peach. I have two great friends that will do anything for me. But against that girl I'm powerless."

"You're not powerless, Ami has just used the situation to her advantage. She maybe in the 'IN' crowed but she doesn't hold all the cards" Hinata smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Look, my cousin may be as scary as the big bad wolf but if you ask nicely he _will_ help you out. It is a student council member's duty and he's got a gift for finding evidence." Hinata said. "He's scared of no one. Especially not that _tart_."

"Hina, do you usually act like this?" Sakura asked, still perplexed.

Hinata looked at Sakura sheepishly and giggled. "You should see how my sister acts in the morning, even Neji doesn't test her."

"I thought he wasn't afraid of anyone" Sakura said.

"He's not, but H-Hannabi has this nasty streak if you upset her. He once woke up with _tight_ multiple _pink-tails _with _pink_ bows" Hinata smirked.

"You're kidding me!" Sakura laughed.

"Nope, but don't say anything to him about it. He will not only come after me he'll come after you too." Hinata giggled.

That's how it went for Hinata and Sakura. Their conversation went from Hinata's family life to Sakura's family life. Sakura had learnt that Hannabi was Hinata's one and only sibling, though Neji acted as the overprotective brother. He lost both parents and was living with them. She also learnt Hinata that she lost her mother due to a disease too. Sakura had explained that her father had remarried and she was going to have a new little brother or sister soon. It was the opposite with Hinata's father as he believed that he had his 'true love'. That she was all he will have despite the short time they shared together. Sakura was moved by that.

As they continued to talk Sakura couldn't believe the different levels Hinata had. Yes, she still had this shyness to her but when she believed someone was in trouble she was fierce. Hinata was very loyal too from what Sakura got from her conversation about Shino and Kiba. The two guys held more than just friendship; they had a special place in her heart. She learnt that Hinata would protect them no matter what the circumstances. She learnt that the girl had similar interests, but she wasn't as keen about some rock music Sakura liked. By the end of break Sakura not only knew she had some back up to deal with Ami now but she also gained a new friend and ally.

* * *

From the end of the day Karin and Ino followed Sakura home and decided to stay for a while. Being the closest of friends Sakura didn't mind that Ino had eaten the last of her ice-cream again or Karin was hogging the remote. Sakura made them something to eat and Ino washed up as Karin was still annoyed at the lack of ice-cream again. It was then Sakura decided to tell her friends her news.

"You actually made friends with Hinata?" Karin asked, sceptical.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"And she knows about Ami?" Ino confirmed it.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"I thought you didn't want to bring other people into this sort of mess." Karin said, crossing her arms.

"Hinata wouldn't back down on it." Sakura said.

"Why did you tell her in the first place?" Ino said.

"I thought it was common knowledge that Ami likes to hurt me" Sakura said.

"It is but why _tell_ her?" Ino asked.

"She…seemed like someone I can trust." Sakura said.

"Be careful Sakura." Karin said. "Hinata may be nice, and maybe Neji from what I've heard, but the rest of her family are extremely 'upper class' shall we say."

"How so?" Sakura said.

Karin rolled her eyes at her friend's naivety.

"Do you not read a single magazine? Or even pay attention to social gossip? The Hyuuga's are a bunch of aristocrats. They follow rules of honour and all this crap. If you do something that may jeopardize Hinata's 'honour' they will wipe your father's business out." Karin said. "That is if you or they do not 'rectify' the problem first."

"Shit! Really?" Ino said in surprise.

"Yeah. The only reason why Kiba and Shino are still friends with her is because Hiashi Hyuuga trusts them." Karin said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata's Dad, dummy." Karin said.

"Oh."

"Try reading the business times for once." The red head said, shaking her head at her friend.

"Gah, all this doom and gloom is making me want to do my homework." Ino said flippantly.

"Oh gosh, it's the end of the world!" Sakura grinned.

"Funny" Ino said and stuck her tongue out.

"Speaking of which, did you guys see how Ami was acting in class?" Karin asked.

"Like a total bitch? Yeah, everyday Karin" Ino said.

"No, when she got into trouble with Asuma-sensei." Karin said.

"Oh when she…didn't speak?" Ino said, looking perplexed about it. "Yeah, I found that weird but this is Ami we're talking about."

"Maybe she was, um, trying something new with the comebacks but y'know backfired." Sakura said quickly and nervously.

Ino rolled her eyes while Karin seemed to agreeing with her with a nod. Ino frowned as her eyes were now glued at something peculiar above them.

"Yeah…uh, Sakura, by the way why is there a pencil in the ceiling?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked up, surprised. "Wow, I guess I forgot about that."

"Forgot about that?" Karin questioned.

The pinkette blinked and looked at the redhead and the blonde now questioning staring at her.

"Well, I was…throwing the pencil about and it got…stuck and since I can't reach it…" Sakura said then shrugged.

"Not to sound crazy here but that pencil looked like it's had a tremendous force to be thrown into ceiling, also physically impossible by just _throwing_ it. It looks like it's been _rammed_ into the ceiling by _hand_." Karin said, her eyes narrowing.

"Trust me it was thrown" Sakura said. _By magical force but you don't need to know that._

"Oh Karin! You know how Sakura has that monstrous strength! Let it be!" Ino said.

Sakura grinned widely at Karin who then rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sak, when is your Dad coming down to visit you?" Ino asked.

"Not too sure, why?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking we could all go to Mein's party and then stay round my place." Ino grinned.

"That sounds cool Ino, but" Sakura began.

"Oh no, no weaselling out of this one Sakura. We can't have the Trio to be a Two-O again." Ino whinned.

"But Ino, _Ami's_ going to be there." Sakura argued.

"So? If anything it would be a better way to face her." Ino said.

"How?" Sakura drawled.

"If everyone see's that Ami can't defend herself without her friends against just you it will prove that not only is she a bully but a coward too." Ino said.

"Oh my god, Ino had an epiphany. The world is not ending is it?" Karin blurted.

"Ha ha." Ino growled sarcastically "I maybe blonde but there's sustenance in this brain of mine."

Karin just smirked cattily.

"Ino, even if I do that it can all go down hill from there." Sakura sighed.

"Okay, then forget her. It would be a great time to go out with us. Plus I know some cute guys are going!" Ino grinned.

Sakura smiled back and shook her head.

"I can't. There's some stuff to do that I _need_ to do." Sakura said.

"What stuff could be important that it can not wait for a party?" Ino whined.

"Family stuff." Sakura supplied.

"Ah" Karin and Ino said together.


	4. Chapter 4: It was super duper scary!

**Chapter 4: It was super duper scary!**

A small fire extinguisher blew out a cloud of CO2 over the lick of flame on the couch. Sakura sighed, running a hand through her pink hair in frustration. When the last of the flames was out, she walked back to kitchen to place the extinguisher back in the cupboard beneath the sink.

"Okay. Note to self: No Fireballs inside the apartment." Sakura grunted. "And no more trying to levitate objects when angry."

She knelt to place the extinguisher away and closed the doors. It wasn't exactly her fault, now was it? She had no one to guide her. Her father was in the north of the country with her pregnant step-mum to which both had no clue she inherited her mother's magic. Any magical relation she had seemed to think that letting her work on her own was the best. She didn't even have a FAMILIAR for god sakes and she was setting objects alight when all she wanted was for the damn thing to move through her will. It was not fair! Whoever said magic was fun obviously had no idea how much of a pain it was to control in the first place. She huffed as she stood, annoyed while reaching out to the top cupboard and grabbed a glass. Sakura then turned the cold facet on, placed the glass underneath it.

"I'm never going to get this right. All I seem to be doing is just creating more accidents than better magic and Mr Turner downstairs is getting pissed off with all the noise. What am I doing wrong?" Sakura grumbled.

Once the glass was filled to top with water she turned the facet off and looked out to her sitting room. Sakura made a mental note to get some paint and a refurnish the couch as she drunk her water down. Then frowned at the thought of using magic to repair the damage; then shakes her head of that very thought.

"What am I thinking? I probably just blow up the building if I do that!" Sakura laughed.

"Not really"

Sakura screamed, jumping onto the counter as she raised her empty glass, aiming it towards the voice. There stood her dark haired cousin looking amused at her with starry night eyes. She was wearing boots, jeans and very long sleeved black top.

"Sh-Shizune?" Sakura blurted.

"Who else? The Toothfairy?" Shizune said.

Sakura opened her mouth but thought better of it. She jumped down from the counter and leaned back on it.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You blew out the entire grid's power supply, it's bound to raise a few eyebrows" Shizune said.

Sakura smiled awkwardly at her. "Honestly, you think I would do something like that?"

Shizune gave her a 'don't bullshit me' look.

"It was an accident, got a little carried away." Sakura said, while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hmm." Shizune said.

"How's Aunty Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Pissed as hell, the coven is driving her up the wall." Shizune said. "Chiyo in particularly."

"Ah." Sakura said, smiling awkwardly "At least she's doing something."

"You misunderstood my meaning. Not pissed as in angry, pissed as in _drunk_." Shizune said.

"Oh…that's…not good" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Hmm, anyway, I came to check up on you now that mother is busy. How's the magic coming along?" Shizune said as she looked around the apartment "Any _other_ accidents I should be aware of?"

"Uh…no?"

Shizune raised an eyebrow her cousin's tone of voice, an obvious lie, but shook her head anyway.

"Just keep yourself out of trouble; I don't think you caused much of ripple with your amateur magic. So count yourself lucky, however anymore and I would have to place you under the care of the nearest family of magic practitioners in this city. Something I believe you don't want." Shizune said with a very stern manner.

"Not really…?" Sakura said, feeling even more awkward under her cousin's eyes.

Shizune sighed then smiled tiredly at the pinkette.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming off cold, but as mother seems to like being drunk than wanting to do anything in the coven I have to pick up the slack and organise things. It's really isn't my cup of tea." Shizune grunted "I haven't had a decent night sleep."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"Unless you're the one that made the old matriarch croak there isn't much point of being sorry." Shizune pointed out.

"More like I'm being sympathetic…I'm guessing you don't want to take over from Aunt Tsunade." Sakura said.

"That's a definite no. I like travelling; leading the coven would keep me away from it." Shizune smiled. She then lifted her hand up with only her forefinger and middle-finger erect in front of her nose. "Stay out of trouble cousin, be seeing you around."

All that was left was a big puff of black smoke. In that moment Sakura realised something.

"Hey! Ya could have cleared up the burn marks here!" Sakura growled at the puff of smoke.

The only answer received was the sudden loud screeching of the fire alarm and then the sprinklers went off, soaking her almost immediately.

"Juuuuuuuuuuuuuust great." Sakura growled, no better looking than a wet cat.

* * *

It was not long until Sakura met up with Ino and Karin again at a local arcade centre for youths. The poor pinkette needed a break from all the damage she was causing and what was better than to spend some well deserve time with friends? At that moment Sakura and Ino were resting from a long session of 'Dance Mania'. Karin had bought them a round of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice-ream, though Ino preferred the caramel crunch instead but unfortunately for her there was none.

"I'm just saying that they should have stored it up if I was coming" Ino said.

"I'll let them know the next time" Karin rolled her eyes.

Ino grinned cheekily.

"Hey Sakura, guess what?"

"What?" Sakura said, after swallowing a spoonful of ice-cream

"Suigetsu asked our favourite redhead out." Ino cheered.

Before Sakura could even open her mouth Karin whacked Ino's head with her cosmopolitan magazine she was reading when Sakura and Ino were playing on Dance Mania. The pinkette felt something brushed up against her leg but ignored it as she was too interested in the interaction between Karin and Ino. It wasn't the first time Ino had insinuated something between Karin and Suigetsu. She even lovingly dubbed it 'SuiKa' to her fellow students and made bets amongst peers and teachers alike at how long it would take for them to get together.

"FIRST of all bimbo, it's not a date" Karin growled.

"It is so! It's a date! Soon there will be smoochies, love and lots of fu–"

"SECOND" Karin snarled interrupting the blonde "It's just time I'm spending with him on his _geography homework_ as he sucks at it!"

"Ino, they're at each others throats all the time and Suigetsu is just giving the olive branch." Sakura said. "Karin is basking in the glory of winning so she's susceptible to bribes at that point. So it could be just innocent."

"But but but they were meant to be!" Ino pointed out childishly.

"Ino. My foot. Your butt. Should meet sometime." Karin grunted.

Sakura giggled as she looked into her ice cream before looking up again and see's Ami and her friends on the escalator going up to the next floor. Sakura shivered at all the thoughts at what the girl may do next to her if Ino and Karin weren't around.

"Hey, are you alright? Ice-cream too cold or something?" Ino jokingly asked.

"The bitch and her posses are here" Sakura muttered.

"You should really go to the student council about this Sakura, it's only going to get progressively worse." Karin said.

"I only got a year left and I rather divert attention from myself" Sakura said.

"Hey girls"

They all looked towards a beefy looking security guard in green uniform walked up to them with a disgruntled look. Sakura looked at him curiously while her friends just watched him in surprise.

"Is there a problem sir?" Karin asked.

"You know the rules here, no animals allowed except for guide dogs." The security guard said, mostly looking at Sakura.

"E-excuse me?" Sakura said, not quite sure if she heard him correctly.

"The cat, miss, it should not be here for health and safety reasons." The security guard explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and looked beneath the table, surely it wasn't possible. There, resting his delicate small head on her left foot was the beautiful misfit black cat from the shelter she'd been to days ago. The familiar had tracked her all the way from the shelter to the arcades, one very clever cat indeed. He opened his eyes at her and gave, what appeared to be, the equivalent of a feline smirk.

"I can assure you sir we did not bring the cat in." Ino said, after looking for it as well.

"Is he yours?" The security guard asked.

"No" "No" "Yes"

Ino and Karin turned to Sakura with puzzled looks and said together "Yes?"

"I mean no…he happens to be a stray that lives in my area" Sakura said. "That must have followed me here. I swear I didn't see him till you pointed him out to me."

"Stray or no stray he is not allowed in here. You mind taking him outside." The security guard asked.

"Uh sure, just give me a minute." Sakura said with a forced grin.

As Karin and Ino looked on bemusedly at the situation as Sakura ducked her head under the table again and looked at the cat.

"Look, I don't know how you got here or why, but you shouldn't be. This is a human's only zone and you're not." She whispered to him.

The cat gave her what she believed to be, though she didn't know how she knew this, a look that said '_You're_ not human'.

"That's different. I look human, you don't. However if you're still interested in being my familiar get in the bag and I'll take you home right now and spend some time with you" she whispered, grabbing her just opened rug-sack and placed it in front of him "But if you've just came to say 'hi' then even though–"

Sooner than she could continue the cat rolled his eyes before standing up lazily, stretching out his legs then leaped gracefully into the bag. Sighing gratefully, she zipped bag half way and got out of the way of the table. She appeared apologetic to the guard and her friends.

"I'm sorry about this; I'll just take him home." Sakura said as she placed the bag straps onto her shoulders and gripped them firmly in her hands.

"_Now_?" Karin said, surprised by the turn of events.

"Yeah. He'll only just follow me back here." Sakura replied easily.

"Do you want us to come?" Ino asked.

"Nah, you guys stay here. I'm sure there's some hot boys to fuss over" Sakura said and left after she winked at Ino.

As Karin started to tease Ino, the security guard watched Sakura making her way to the exit. He saw the black cat pop his head of the bag and stared at him. The security guard didn't know why but he felt incredibly uncomfortable from the cat's gaze, it was like he was prey or something. Just as he was about to turn away the cat placed his left paw over his left eye, stuck his tongue out and waved his paw in a 'patting' motion, as if he was mocking him.

"GAH!" the security guard yelped, stumbling back a bit.

Catching Karin's and Ino's attention they looked at the security guard like he had grown a second head.

"You okay?" Ino asked.

The security guard looked back to the cat but he was back down in the bag again, yet he couldn't help but notice the shaking in the bag, as if the cat was sniggering. He brushed it off as just seeing things.

"Strange day" he muttered before leaving the confused girls.

* * *

When Sakura entered her apartment she place the bag down on the table and watched the cat exit his confinement. He stretches his body again then turns to look at her and sits elegantly.

"So…you have name?" Sakura asked.

He cocked his head.

"Can you…can you speak?"

He shook his head.

"Do _I_ have to name you?"

He shrugs in a bored manner.

"I see…you don't really care do you? Doesn't matter I guess as long as you help me and I help you, right?"

He nods his head.

"Hmm, but I can't let you just be 'cat' if my friends come round to visit." Sakura muttered. "What I don't get is how you got out of that cage that is if you were still in there to begin with when I left. I'll call you…Inase. Seems appropriate."

The cat snorted at the name.

"Kuroi?"

The cat yawned.

"Dekobou?"

The cat smirked.

"Hey! I could call you Baka if that's what you want!" Sakura growled.

The cat rolled his eyes.

"Well okay hotshot, since familiars are reincarnated beings, what was your name in your previous life?"

The cat paused, as if thinking before looking upset and turned away. Sakura noticed his shoulders seemed to droop a little, giving away his feelings to her.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I guess that's a pretty sensitive subject with you."

His eyes flicked on her before looking away.

"Tell you what, I think you may have been a brave warrior or something. How about I just call you Yuki for now and we'll look for more appropriate names later. Sounds good?"

He huffed but Sakura saw it as a 'yeah, fine, whatever' but she smiled anyway.

"You want something to eat? Or do you want get started with the whole spells?"

He looks around the apartment before jumping off the table and settled himself onto what was remained of the couch. Sakura had not fixed the apartment yet and still looked a little messy, despite having a bit of clean up earlier on. He sighed before closing his eyes and the next thing Sakura knew the apartment looked…the way it did before.

"What the–how did you do that?" Sakura blurted.

Everything was back to normal. No burnt marks, nothing that would give away any signs of damage. The cat then paws a cushion into position and effortlessly went into a catnap.

"Figures" Sakura muttered then realised something "Look, uh, I don't exactly have any, um, cat supplies so if you just stay there I'll go get some. Okay? No, um, accidents on the carpet please."

The cat continued to snooze.

* * *

The only place Sakura could think of for cat supplies was ironically the place that cat had escaped from. She entered the Inzuka Pet Shop to find Kiba and Hana busy arguing with each other to even notice her. It must have been really important otherwise they would have at least take a glance at her.

"…obviously you did a shitty job in picking them then" Hana snarled.

"Hey! Those locks were fine, maybe it was the cage." Kiba said.

"All cages are identical and all of them worked the way they should, it was those locks on the cage." Hana said.

"You wanted the best that money could buy for him and so I did" Kiba yelled, his arms flailing around him like a bat out of hell.

Hana pinched her nose in frustration, trying to reign in her temper then looked at her brother.

"Just what am I going to say to the owner? I can't put him off forever. He specifically wanted him and was even willing to denote a great sum of money to the shelter here." Hana said worriedly. "It would have really helped us."

"I'm not surprised he did a Houdini, that guy would give anyone the creeps" Kiba said then looked at his faithful white dog "Did you not see how Akamaru acted? Best guard dog around and all that man did was look at him and Akamaru is shaking under the counter like a leaf. And he's not the only one, the entire shop and your shelter went weird, or have you forgotten?"

"I admit, it was a first but his Breeder's Credentials were perfect as I did do a background check on him and it was fine, nothing that could spell trouble." Hana said.

Kiba sighed looking away to spot Sakura at the door looking at some pet toys and trying to be inconspicuous about it.

"Haruno, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

Sakura looked up from her spot to Kiba with an unsure face.

"Um…"

"We don't have any new cats for you to look at today" Hana said briskly.

"Um that's not what I'm here for." Sakura said "My, uh…uh aunt, um, actually got me a cat."

Kiba eyebrows rose.

"And you need some supplies?" Kiba asked.

"Yes" Sakura smiled.

Kiba smiled back at her, then made a 'follow me' gesture with his fingers after grabbing a basket from the counter.

"Least we're going to have one happy customer today." Kiba said.

Sakura followed him as he led her to the cat supply section.

"Oh?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, we had an escape which unfortunately would have helped my sister's shelter." Kiba said.

"It was that rotten cat that you liked" Hana said, leaning against the counter.

"Really?" Sakura said with a nervous smile. "How did he escape?"

Fortunately Hana was looking at her nails to pay any attention to Sakura.

"The locks were found 'unlocked' yesterday, minutes after you left actually and I have the only set of keys" Hana said.

"How old is your cat?" Kiba asked.

Sakura looked back at Kiba surprised that he had filled the basket with a litter tray, litter bag, a red collar, double feeding bowl and a couple of toys already before she composed herself.

"One year's old. Uh do I really need all that?" Sakura asked.

Kiba smirked at her "You looked very lost yesterday in what pet you wanted and given that you've just received a cat today, I very much doubt that you have any of these items at home. Besides, as Hinata was the one that sent you here I'm giving you a discount on the toys."

"Discount!" Sakura and Hana said together, well Hana more like yelled.

"Yeah, Hinata says you're a nice girl, why not?" Kiba charmingly said.

"Don't you mean a _pretty girl_ Kiba" Hana said with annoyance.

Kiba's cheeks went a little pink as he scowled at his sister then turned and grabbed a bag of cat food to place in the basket. "I still say it was the cage"

"It was _not_ the cage" Hana hissed.

Kiba rolled his eyes while walking back to the counter with Sakura. The pinkette wanted to laugh at the exchange; she couldn't wait to have interactions like this with her baby brother or sister when able to. Kiba began to place information of Sakura's cat stuff into the cash register.

"You take debit cards?" Sakura asked.

Kiba paused to look at her.

"Our machine is on the fitz at the moment." Kiba said.

"Oh uh, I was just…I do have cash" Sakura said.

Kiba looked relieved at that and continued to what he was he was doing.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Hana asked.

"We go to school together" Sakura replied.

"Kiba has never mentioned you." Hana said.

Sakura shrugged, completely missing Kiba death glare at his sister.

"I'm not miss popular at school, just usually keep to myself" Sakura said politely.

"That's a bit of a shame." Hana smiled.

Then the door to the shop opened. It was a strange thing to find every animal there had become still and quiet. There was this coldness Sakura felt when that door opened, signalling a new potential customer. Yet, from the look that Sakura saw on Hana's face she knew it was definitely not a good sign. She heard footsteps first then a few brave animals growling or hissing at the newcomer.

"Ah, Missssss Inuzuka, I trussst everything isss in order"

The voice was soft but left this spine tingling effect that made the skin want to crawl off the flesh in an instant. Sakura spotted that Akamura seemed to have moved incredibly fast behind the counter and he was a _big_ dog. Whoever it was behind her really wasn't someone pleasant.

"Mr Hebi, unfortunately we have a problem with the cat." Hana said trying to sound calm.

"In what way?" Mr Hebi asked.

By the sound of his voice Sakura nearly shivered, it really wasn't pleasant and judging by the fact that Kiba was watching the man's every move didn't help either.

"He escaped." Hana said.

"I sssssee" Mr Hebi said.

Sakura looked over her shoulder. There stood a tall thin man with ultra pale skin, with long black hair and a black business suit. His amber coloured eyes looked playfully lethal to look into. Sakura really wanted to shrivel up and die that moment, that man was super duper scary! Then his eyes turned to her.

_Scratch that, this guy wouldn't look out of place in Dante's ninth circle of hell!_

Thankfully he looked back at Hana with a calm and controlled smile.

"May I ask how _that_ came to be?" Mr Hebi asked.

"The locks were no longer attached to the cage, neither my brother nor I know how exactly but the cat simply escaped." Hana replied honestly.

The man's eyes narrowed his deadly eyes as if to think before he relaxed a bit more, and then shrugged as if it did not matter. Somehow Sakura got the distinct feeling that it DID matter to this man and she didn't like the feeling.

"Cat'ssss have the knack of esssscaping; I sssshould not hold this againssst you. However if you do find him, pleasssse do call me." Mr Hebi said "I placed a lot hope in _that_ one."

"I'll try to." Hana replied.

"Good day then Miss Inuzuka, Mr Inuzuka" Mr Hebi said politely.

He then strolled right out of the pet store and, just like that, the noise level returned to normal. Both Inuzuka siblings looked relieved at that moment.

"Told you the animals don't like him." Kiba said.

"I can see now." Hana muttered.

Kiba looked at Sakura, and then frowned in concern.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kiba asked.

"…uh" Sakura managed to say.

"Woah, have you gone pale as Mr Hebi." Hana said, having just looked at her.

"…I d-don't like h-him" Sakura stuttered.

"You're not the only one" Kiba muttered.

"Don't worry, I very much doubt you'll see him around. Especially now we don't have the donation" Hana sighed.

Sakura bit her lip guiltily; if she hadn't been looking for a cat in the store they would have money for the animals by now. She looked around the shop; it definitely needed a lick of paint and some new equipment to take care of the animals here. When she paid for her items and said her goodbyes, Sakura decided that she was going to make full use of her familiar. If only she knew the trouble she was going to land herself with _that_ feline.


	5. Chapter 5: Aim, Lock, FIRE!

**Chapter 5: Aim, Lock, FIRE!**

"Evom!"

An orange pencil shot from the counter right into a target ring on the other side of the room magically by rosette haired girl. She looked at her companion, the black cat besides her.

"How was that?" she asked.

The cat snorted and looked at his claws. Annoyed, Sakura clenched her hand till her knuckles cracked from the tension in the muscles. The cat was now taking the piss.

"Are you kidding me? I had worked so damn hard and now this? Show me some praise darn it!" Sakura growled.

It had taken her a WHOLE day just make pencil an inch through very tight emotional control and then learning to aim that way before letting it fly with anger, thinking of Ami had helped. How she learnt? The cat taught her, weird yes?

How?

***.*.***

_1 Day Ago_

_I was not in the best of modes when I had returned back from the Pet Shop. In fact I was still a little wigged out from the entire incident. That guy who would have been Yuki's new owner sure had a thing for creepiness. I really hope I never ever EVER __**EVER**__ see him again!_

Sakrua looked over to the sleeping cat when she closed the door behind her. She sighed and headed towards the kitchen table. Just as she placed the cat's new stuff down on the surface the book appeared next to her in a flash. She nearly screeched again but managed to contain herself.

_That book seems to have a thing about showing up and scaring the crap out of me, especially when I already am a little shaken. Jeez, when was I ever going to catch a break here?_

The book opened up, flicking to the paged it wished to show her. Sakura cringed at the page it landed on.

_Levitation? AGAIN? Can't I just leave it?_

But the book remained motionless. She bit her lip in thought and reached out, then closed it. It remained motionless. She grinned at that and turned to take the cat stuff out. Just as she was to pull the toys out the book leapt up from the table and whacked her against the side of her head. She yelped in shock and stumbled back, away from the _now_ scary book.

_What the hell? Did I just get hit by a book? I got attacked by a BOOK of all things! I love books and one just attacked me!!!_

The book was back on the table now and began to glow. Sakura continued to stare at it before a beam of light pour out of the encrusted jewel pieces. Then as if things couldn't get any weirder a loud voice projected itself out around the room, shaking objects and swinging the light hangings.

"SAKURA HARUNO, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CLOSE THE BOOK!"

_Aunt…Tsunade? _

"YOU WILL LEARN MAGIC EVEN IF THE BOOK BEATS YOU TILL AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE, YOU HEAR ME!!!???"

"W-what?" Sakura said, still in shock.

"DO YOU HEAR ME???!!!"

"Y-yes A-Aunt T-Tsunade!" Sakura managed to say.

And like that, the book stopped glowing and the light was 'turned off'. It then opened and flicked to the page it wanted her to learn in the first place. She stared at it for a moment before realising she was being watched now. Sakura looked over to find the cat was looking at her with amusement.

"Hey, she's scarier in person." Sakura said in defence.

The cat snorted and shook his head before he jumped off the sofa. He padded his way to the Spellcaster and jumped up upon the table, then looked at the page the book was opened to.

_*.*.*_

_Levitation_

_Levitation spells (or movement spells) is used to rise and float or move objects in the air; spells that are used in  
the acts of defiance of gravity. Emotional control is used for such spells so a calm demeanour is needed. _

_To make an object move simply make a hand gesture towards the object in question and say 'evom' or 'etativel'. _

_Note: beginners please start with a small object as practice is needed before moving to bigger objects._

_*.*.*_

He then turned to her and placed his paw beneath the word 'calm'. He then gestured to it with his head then closed his eyes for a few moments and opened them again. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I've tried _calm_, it doesn't work with me. Angry makes it work even though _everything_ moves." Sakura sighed.

The cat frowned at her then lifted its paw up and touched her skin of her hand. A wave of serenity hit Sakura that she nearly stumbled at the sensation. It was incredible, it was like everything in the world couldn't harm her and that she was truly at peace. There was nothing to bother her; her worries gone. She looked at the cat and he gestured to the book, his tail was now pointing towards the word 'calm' again before pointing to the word 'evom'.

She bit her lip, looking back and forward from the cat and book. Finally she looked at one of the toys she managed to take out before the book decided to give her a bruise. Could she make it move now?

"Evom"

The toy lifted itself up into the air for a few moments before it fell back down onto the table. Sakura grinned. She was estactic. It worked. It finally worked. She was able to move _an_ object at will, well a single word but she managed it finally. She looked at the cat who was looking at her with a 'told you so' face.

"So…I have to feel this way to move things?" Sakura asked to which the cat made a 'depends' gesture with his shoulders. "So why can I do this when I'm angry."

The cat used his tail to point at the words 'Emotional control'. Sakura began to think.

_Emotional control._

_Calm makes one thing moves albeit it was hovering._

_Angry makes everything move and into every direction at a tremendous speed._

_Wait_

_Calm is in control, you're able to think._

_Angry isn't, it's when you want to let off steam or something._

_But sometimes when you're angry you can control yourself._

_And sometimes when you're calm you can loss control easily._

_So it's about control really._

_Combine both emotions and you get one hell of a power boost in the spell._

_So if I'm in control of my anger but yet have calm clear mind I can actually move things with my magic._

"Yuki, I think I got it. I gotta have a calm mind but have the anger put the power it, right?" Sakura said.

The cat blinked at her and Sakura frowned.

"Please tell me you were not thinking that it would take a while for me to get it" Sakura growled.

The cat smirked.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sakura boomed.

***.*.***

_Present Day_

Sakura shook her head at the cat and glanced at the clock and sighed. It was time to head out for school.

"Yuki, I gotta get going now for school, you hold the fort, okay?" Sakura said.

But before Sakura could even turn to grab her bag the cat's bowl was suddenly right in front of her, causing her to nearly stumble.

"Holy…" Sakura gasped then looks at the cat's patient eyes slightly annoyed "You can repair the entire apartment but yet the opposable thumb is an issue with you still?"

The cat blinks at her. She sighs, she knew pets came first but she would have liked to think he was capable feeding himself without her assistance. She heads to the cupboard; then pulls a packet of cat food out, salmon flavoured. Opening it, she squeezes it out till the last chunk of fish hit the cat's bowl and dumps the empty packet into the bin.

"Happy?" Sakura drawled.

The cat took one sniff then looks at her in disbelief.

"You're a cat. You are supposed to eat _cat_ food. This is _cat food_." Sakura explained patiently. "Or does _live_ prey tickle your fancy?"

The cat rolled his eyes at her but began to eat the food in front, like a sullen child. Satisfied, Sakura sets off to grab her homework off her sofa into her bag that was besides it and then calmly walked over to grab her coat by the front door. Sakura turned back to see the cat had polished off his breakfast.

"Okay Yuki" she said, hearing a snort from the cat "You be good now and stay here, while I go to school."

She opens the door and left the apartment with the cat smirking after her. If cats could talk, this one would have said 'That's what you think' from the look he was sporting.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at her secondary school she couldn't help but notice the increase in the 'busyness' of the place. It was like some pressed the fast forward and volume button at the same time. She clutched the straps of her backpack tightly as she dodged the incoming traffic of students.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked over to the shouting voice and found it to be Ino waving her over. Smiling, the pinkette walked over to her friend and gave her a quick greeting hug, taking note that they were by her own locker.

"Hey Ino, what's up?"

Sakura noticed the plastered smile on her friend, something good and juicy had happen and Ino had first dibs. The smile on the blonde's face was contagious.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"SuiKa has happened!" Ino squealed.

"IIIIIINNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was the only warning the blonde got as a fuming redhead came storming towards her. The blonde immediately placed a bewildered pinkette in front of her as the screaming redhead banshee tried to hit the blonde.

"So K-Chan, you heard the news?" Ino grinned then dodged a swipe.

"_Heard_ it? Kakashi-sensei said he was going lend me one of his _books_!" Karin hissed violently, her elegant black glasses obscured.

She tried to get around Sakura but Ino only grabbed hold of the pinkette and _kept_ her between the two. Even though Sakura knew Karin was livid she wasn't at the point of killing _both_ her friends to justify the Ino's gossiping nature.

"Any _helpful_ pointers?" Ino quipped cheekily

"You…what is _wrong_ with you??" Karin screamed in a frustrated whisper.

"Aww Karin, I know you like him but you mustn't be so harsh with me" Ino said and winked.

"I was just helping him with his homework. His _homework_ you fruit bag! Can't you just let it go?!" Karin wailed "Why? Why was I cursed to be friends with you?!"

"Cause you love me" Ino grinned.

"Grrr" Karin growled.

There was a moment before Sakura spoke up.

"So…does this mean you and him are friends?" Sakura asked. "It's twice now you've been helping him with his homework and in one week."

Karin blinked and looked at her.

"Friends? With Suigetsu?" Karin said.

"Um yeah, unless there's another guy out there who's called Suigetsu I don't know about" Sakura said.

"Ah I…I guess so" Karin said frowning at the thought then pushed her glasses up properly on her nose.

"PROGRESS!" Ino shouted happily.

"INO!" Karin shouted at her, ready to punch her lights out.

"HEY QUIT IT!" Sakura shouted.

The blonde and redhead looked at her.

"Ino, you need to stop harassing Karin about Suigetsu! If it _happens_ it happens if it _doesn't_ it doesn't, stop pressing the matter" Sakura growled. "Karin, stop reacting so childishly about this, Ino happens to react to these sorts of things with great glee. It gives her ideas and it gives me headache when you to squawk like birds about the matter. Let. It. Go." She then looks over at Ino "And can you let me go now? I'm kinda lacking the blood flow in my arms."

"Sorry." Ino muttered as she let her friend go.

"Jezz, when did you suddenly become our mother?" Karin grunted.

"The moment you two started to like boys over Barbie dolls" Sakura quipped.

Ino giggled while Karin rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha" Karin drawled.

"Sa-Sakura?" a soft voice called.

Said pinkette turned her head to the direction and saw Hinata approaching with Kiba and Shino. The boys were in the middle of an argument that Sakura couldn't quite hear but it seemed to be about who would win in a fight? Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan? However, Sakura wasn't the nosiest of people unlike Ino and Karin who suddenly butted into their conversation, making it more heated than it was to begin with.

"Oh hey Hinata." Sakura grinned.

"H-hi, um, I was wondering if you w-would give me your part of t-the assignment so I can over look it w-while I give you m-my p-part." Hinata said, tapping her forefingers together.

"Sure give me a sec to get into my locker" Sakura said then approached her designated locker.

_01-26-01 bingo!_

She opened the locker–and shuts the door immediately, her eyes widened in recognition. Sakura looked back at Hinata with a strained smile, while the hyuuga heiress appeared as though the pinkette had grown another head.

"I just remembered Hinata I left it at home" Sakura said.

"…Okay." Hinata said, looking slightly disappointed "I just thought w-we could work to-together at lunch time."

"Well, I got the hard-disk on me, I'll print it off during break." Sakura said quickly.

Hinata sighed in relief. "Okay, um, you can give it to Karin as she and I have the same class after break. There I can quickly scan through it."

"Okay doke." Sakura smiled in that same strained smile.

Then the first bell rang signalling class was starting in five minute. Sakura could feel the questioning thoughts running through Hinata but thankfully for her the boys decided to break off their argument and called Hinata. The heiress nods at them then looks back at Sakura with an unsure smile.

"See you at lunch." Hinata said and walked off after her friends.

Sakura sighed in relief again.

"Sak, we're heading to religion studies now, be careful" Karin said, reminding her of Ami and checking through her own bag at the same time while Ino was looking around for the bitch that bullied Sakura.

"Will do." Sakura smiled.

Once it looked like there wouldn't be any trouble Ino and Karin then left Sakura. When Sakura was assured no one was looking she reopened her locker and stared at the thing that frightened her.

"You are in so much trouble buster" Sakura growled at the magical book.

She grabs it out, slings her backpack off her and to the floor…only to find a certain cat was there.

She couldn't believe it. First the book and now the cat, was karma really trying to screw her over? The book she could get away with, but a cat? In a school? Where animals were not allowed to enter? Forget detention, she would be suspended! Any thoughts of a normal education or dreams of a perfect career would be out of the window! And helloooo fast food joints! Her entire body twitched at the thought.

"You…how did you…I thought I told you stay at the apartment." Sakura almost shrieked as her freehand clutched the side of her head. "Oh god, I can't even take you back and I am going to get into so much trouble."

The cat slinked back into backpack and mewed softly, and then the book disappeared from her hand and into the bag in a blink. Sakura looked slightly stunned at this before she frowned at the cat warily. The way he was looking at her it wasn't until it occurred to her why the cat was in her bag did she realised why he made the book go into the bag. Was it possible he was trying to keep an eye on the damn thing?

"Familiars, are suppose to protect Spellcasters. You're here because you can't protect me at home while I'm at school." Sakura said slowly.

The cat grunted.

"How stupid of me" Sakura muttered then reside "Okay, just stay out of sight, at least that way you'd be protecting me being suspended."

Then the second bell rang.

"Oh crap! I'm late!"

* * *

When Sakura arrived into class, she hoped she could sneak in as Zabuza Momochi was busy writing down a chemical equation for the class. She would have made it to her designated chair if it wasn't for Ami's loud cough. Zabuza turned and spotted Sakura, the pink hair was a big give away. Sakura squirmed under his dark stare, it looked like he was having a bad day and he was going to deliver it to her now.

"Late Miss Haruno" Zabuza grilled at her. "Very unheard of too."

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sensei it will never happen again" Sakura said quietly.

"Chemistry may not be held as an important subject to most of the student body here but I would have expected more from you. Or was there a delay to your arrival such as…a boy?" Zabuza said.

Sakura's ears picked up the distinct sound of Ami catty remark and upsetting her even more was the fact the teacher did not even seem to either hear or care.

"Working girl has to keep her job somehow"

Sakura gritted her teeth when Ami's friends giggled at that.

"No Zabuza-sensei" Sakura said.

"Then what could possibly stop you? As I recall you forced yourself to school once when very ill and fainted in my class because of it." Zabuza growled, earning more giggles from the class. "So, please, enlighten me."

"I was getting my homework from my locker, it took longer than expected." Sakura said, well she was getting homework out of her locker originally.

"Do you have it _now?_" Zabuza drawled.

"Yes Zabuza-sensei" Sakura replied.

"Go sit down and keep your trap shut." Zabuza said.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice, she moved to her seat quickly as possible. She felt so embarrassed and annoyed that someone would do that to her and take pleasure from it. She placed her bag down and zipped it open to grab her chemistry books, she was so upset she almost forgot Yuki in her bag. The black was watching her carefully and nodded towards the spell book in her bag, next to him. She blinked and in confusion before she realised he must of have been listening in on her exchange with her teacher.

"No, I will not place a spell on my teacher." Sakura whispered.

The black cat rolled his eyes and shook his head, as if would have been a missed opportunity. Sakura ignored him and closed the bag up again, leaving a large breathing hole for him then placed her books on her desk. She then looked up at the white and started to copy down the equation once she wrote down the date in her exercise chemistry book.

_Darn cat, I can't just use spells on people whenever I'm upset._

Sakura stopped writing when she heard Ami and her friends having a quiet conversation two rows down behind. From the hushed whispers Sakura could make out that they were talking about her and straws. Of course she brushed it off and paid more attention to her work when she felt five needle sharp claws digging into her calf muscle. Her entire shot to the side were pain was instinctively as she yelped, holy crap was it painful! But then again if she had not she would not have dodge what Ami had been talking about.

Phwoosh! Phwoosh! Phwoosh! Phwoosh! Phwoosh!

Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!

Sakura looked down as Yuki retracted his claws from her leg, unaware what had taken place. Her eyes narrowed as he went back into the bag and cleaned his paw.

"You little shit, that really hurt me! If you want an scratching pole I would have got you one." Sakura hissed quietly to the cat.

"WHAT IDIOTIC CHILD WOULD PROVOKE A TEACHER WITH SPITBALLS???"

Sakura froze, this was an extremely bad to move or even breathe. Zabuza Momochi was uber angry and any movement resulted in instant harassment.

"Sakura did it, I saw her!" Ami shouted.

Sakura cringed, feeling the death glare of Zabuza against her back. There wasn't much point of hiding, Ami had struck gold and Sakura was bout to be tortured in front of the class. No one even dared to defend the pinkette _that_ was how much Ami had control. Slowly she straightened her back and turned her head slightly to look at her fuming teacher, seeing that he a few spit balls clinging to side of his head.

_So dead._

"Sakura Haruno" Zabuza his voice with lethal intent.

_Oh yeah, sooooo dead._

"So, spitballs huh? Thought it would be funny, huh?"

Sakura was trying to keep from shaking in fear.

"You insipid child, do you have any respect for what I do?"

"I didn't–"

"SILENCE!"

Sakura looked up, praying for some kind of miracle when she spotted Yuki sitting on mantle piece above the White board. As Zabuza brattled on at her about how trouble she was in, what sort of punish she would have received in his day and she was going to be suspended Sakura couldn't stop her eyes from altering from teacher to cat and back again repeatedly. The cat was not happy from where she could see it; his eyes were intently on the teacher.

She could see the cat was about to do something, something incredibly bad. She didn't know how but from guessing by the look from the cat was giving she remembered why she felt sorry for any mouse that he may catch in the future. And unfortunately the teacher was now the mouse.

_Please don't do anything! Please don't do anything! Oh dear lord he's going to do something! _

"…Do I make myself clear Sakura?!"

Sakura dragged her eyes back to the teacher and her eyebrows shot up anxiously as the teacher leaned over his desk. Sakura leaned back away from him, having one hell of a panic attack. The cat was going to do something and there's no way of getting him to stop without revealing that it was _her_ cat, or how the hell it got up there in the first place.

"Completely" Sakura squeaked.

Then Sakura could feel a distinct energy crackle in the air and then Bunsen burner lit up. There was a LOT of fire that just spilled onto the desk when it appeared.

_HOLY SHIT!!!_

_FIRE!!!_

_FIIIIRRRRREEE!!!!!_

The entire class started screaming and she realised why. To her horror the next thing that happened Zabuza's tie was on fire. Sakura clutched her face and looked up at the cat.

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad kitty!_

Zabuza was trying to pat the fire out from his tie but it didn't seem to want to go out, the class continued to scream and some students ran out of the room. Sakura quickly went and grabbed the fire extinguisher next the teacher's desk and with much practice (after causing so many fires from her magic) doused Zabuza and then the rest of the flames out. Once there were no more flames she looked at the teacher nervously.

"A-are you alright sensei?" Sakura asked.

He looked at her and wiped away the foam from shirt before taking the fire extinguisher from her grasp.

"Just sit down Haruno and forget the detention." Zabuza said quietly.

"…really?"

"Unlike the headless chickens here, you actually kept your head and me from being scared" Zabuza said then looked lethal again. "But if you ever spitball me again I will make sure you are suspended or expelled if I'm lucky."

Sakura nodded slowly and walked back to her seat in shock as Zabuza began to calm the rest of the class. She looked back and found the cat was no longer there. She frowned and looked into her bag, she found him there cleaning his paw.

"He could have been seriously burnt you know." Sakura said.

The cat continued to clean his paw.

"Despite that, uh, thanks."

Yuki finally looked up from his paw and at her.

"Uh, just next time, be a bit nicer, please?"

The cat snorted and went back to his cleaning. Sakura had the feeling that this cat did not _do_ nice.

* * *

Lunch time was not Sakura's favourite time. The food should be considered poisonous. All the grease and fat made Sakura's stomach heaved. There was too much beef, pork or lamb being served in the school cafeteria that finding any vegetables was a pain again. She and her friends were sitting on the table they usually sat at, the one by the corner next to the windows far away from where they were serving.

"I feel sick." Sakura moaned.

"You should have packed your lunch" Ino said, then went into digging into her cheese burger.

Sakura wanted to heave at the sight. If there was one other thing that brought on the wiggliness in the stomach was watching other people _eat_ the very meats she very much hated.

"I would have but I was slightly busy." Sakura groaned.

"Hey is true that Zabuza-sensei was set on fire?" Ino asked through her mouthful of food.

"Yes." Sakura said, as she clutched her stomach.

Scratch that, seeing it the mouths of people half chewed made her stomach wiggle badly.

"How?" Karin asked.

"Everyone wasn't too sure on that one" Sakura said truthfully, "The fire just happened."

"Neh" Karin shrugged and grabbed her burger off the plate.

"Why can't they have vegetarian option here?" Sakura said, almost heaved.

"According to the board it doesn't exist" Karin said.

Ino leaned down and unzipped her bag, pulling out two breakfast bars.

"Here, have my Nutrigranebars" Ino said, "You'll feel bit better afterwards."

"Thanks" Sakura smiled, taking it from her friend's outstretched hand.

"Um…Sakura?" a low gentle voice said.

Sakura turned around, surprised at the sight. There stood a friend of Suigetsu, he was taller than most of the students in the school with bright ginger hair and kindness none like any other. He was fidgeting slightly with his hands, looking anywhere else than Sakura.

"Juugo, hi, um, you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Um, um" Juugo stuttered.

"Is there something you need help with Juugo?" Sakura said politely

"Uh, um, ah, um" Juugo stuttered, now even more nervous.

"If you tell me I'll help you out, you know that right?" Sakura said patiently and politely.

"What my buddy is trying to do" Suigetsu said as he appeared, slinging an arm around his shoulder "is ask you out to, y'know, Mein's party."

"What?!" Sakura surprised.

"She say's yes" Ino said quickly.

"What??!!" Sakura said, looking at her blonde friend in shock.

"Great, we'll pick you up at you're place Karin" Suigetsu said.

"What time?" Karin asked.

"Eight o'clock." Suigetsu said then stirred his still stuttering friend away from the girls.

Sakura blinked after the boys then her eyes narrowed and turned to her (supposed) friends. They both swallowed and tried to remain impassive to Sakura's glare at them.

"So…which one of you came up with _that_ idea" Sakura growled.

"What? You don't want to go out with Juugo? He's like the sweetest guy in the school." Karin said.

"Yes he is." Sakura said then whispered "He's _also_ not my type!"

"Then who is?" Ino boldly asked.

"I like guys who…I 'connect' with instantly from eye contact." Sakura said. "Like when he looks at me, my heart just leaps, y'know that feeling?"

"That's called lust Sakura _and_ the _way_ you've been talking about it have happened in fairytales." Karin said.

"Sounds to me Sakura already have someone in mind" Ino smiled.

Sakura smiled awkwardly "Once upon a dream."

"Ah." Ino chuckled.

"And it will remain a 'once upon a dream' Sakura. Give the Juugo a try, you never know." Karin said.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, but I have nothing to wear."


	6. Chapter 6: On your mark, get set, GO!

**Chapter 6: On your mark, get set, GO!**

"This is what I found during the Nara Wars." Hinata said as she passed the paper to Sakura.

It was still lunch time and Sakura's stomach had _finally _settled. She absolutely hated eating in the lunch hall where the red meat was served. She and Hinata were in the library working on the history assignment. The young Spellcaster had given her part earlier on during break through Karin like she promised to do. After reading the text that Hinata gave her for a moment Sakura frowned.

"Ninja's? Really?" Sakura asked.

"Mmm, apparently they w-were used to stop civil and e-external wars as well as ending them via assassination and s-such." Hinata said.

"I don't know about that Hinata, don't they have a code of honour or something that stops them from being involved in wars?" Sakura asked.

"You'd be s-surprised what people w-would d-do for the right m-motivation." Hinata said.

"Well, we could use this, not too sure if it would be relevant or not." Sakura said, then she rubbed her chin in thought. "But worth mentioning."

"Excellent, what else should we mention?" Hinata asked.

Sakura blinked and glanced at Hinata.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, um, it's just, um I never heard anyone say 'excellent' in that type of sentence before, except my aunt maybe." Sakura said.

Hinata shrugged "It's the type of language that we use at home."

Sakura blinked again. "So your use of language and writing is traditional than modern."

Hinata grinned "That and I refuse to abuse proper language skills, plus it makes you more powerful than you seem."

Sakura raised an eyebrow then laughed, scratching the raised eyebrow. "That's a first I've heard."

"Well, that's what Neji and my father says anyway."

Sakura smiled along with Hinata until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked down on the hand recognised it to be Karin's, the girl had a small birthmark just on the wrist.

"Sorry Hinata but I need to grab my friend for a moment." Karin said.

"Oh that's no problem, lunch is nearly o-over so I'm going to be heading to my form room." Hinata said.

"Kay then, I'll look through some of the stuff tonight." Sakura said.

Hinata nodded as she and Sakura collected their belongings before the raven haired girl set off.

"See ya Hina" Sakura said.

"Bye" Hinata said and disappeared.

Sakura smiled at Karin. "So, what's my pal want?"

* * *

"You can not be doing this to me!" Sakura barked, clinging onto the railing outside of the school car park.

Karin and Ino were trying to pull the pinkette off with no success. Sakura's monstrous strength was almost impenetrable. The reason as to why Ino and Karin were trying to pry their friends fingers off the railing? They wanted to go shopping. Sakura wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the fact they were going during _school_ hours.

"Sakura, you are coming and that's final!" Karin said.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sakura cried. "I wanna learn damn it! I want an education! I'm a freaking nerd here! What you're doing is abusing me!"

"Let go already!" Ino barked.

"Never!" Sakura shouted.

Karin and Ino tried to jiggle their friend; they even tried to swap sides on one instance, but seemed to be no use.

"Just for one day Sakura!" Ino said.

"No!" Sakura said.

"One day can't hurt." Ino said.

"Yes it can! YES IT CAN!" Sakura said, beginning to slowly shimmy her way back to the school, Karin and Ino literally had to put more force to even stop her.

"Oh bloody hell Sakura! You freak! What in Kami's name do you eat? You hardly weigh anything and yet you're as strong as a python's grip!" Karin said.

Little did either of them know Sakura magic had enhanced her strength three folds, despite being freakishly strong already. Sakura barely realised that her magic was helping her but couldn't care less at the moment. She did not want to play truant!

"Let me go back to my sanctuary! My first love! Please!" Sakura shouted.

"No! I will not let my friend be brainwashed into thinking that stuff even applies to the real world!" Ino said.

"It does apply!" Sakura said "Do not take me away from here!"

"Oh grow up already! You're 17! You're supposed to play hooky!" Ino said. "At least once in a while! Who would have 100% attendance every year anyway? People who generally have no life, that's who!"

"You're torturing me here!" Sakura growled.

"Boohoo! C'mon Sakura it'll be fun!" Karin said.

"Let me go! I have to go to school!" Sakura yelled.

It was at that point that they all wondered why no one could hear them shouting in the car park to even be caught.

"You realise if you allow yourself to be caught then you will be sent to detention and it will be put on your report." Karin said then leaned down into her ear "Your permanent record would be tarnished."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

_My permanent record? Tarnished? Cause I got caught? Oh lord nooooooo!_

And her grip loosened in distress.

"Good girl!" Ino cheered as they led Sakura to her car "Now, relax and we will have some fun."

* * *

Sakura looked around anxiously in the shopping centre her traitorous friends brought her to. They were in the middle of Ino's favourite shop as the blonde browsed the clothes with Karin. She was just waiting for a security guard to come along, spot them and the next thing she'd know they'd be escorted by the education officer back to school. Then she'd be on report and then her father would be notified. She would have to move back with Father and Step Mother and it would all go down hill from there.

"Sakura, breathe" Karin said.

"I'm going to have a crap job working in a fast food joint and you expect me to calm down?" Sakura squeaked.

"How did we get from breathing problems to crap job?" Karin asked.

"Ah oh simple Karin, Sakura is worried that because we're playing hooky that if we get caught here it would eventually lead to bad jobs as it may show that she's not committed to school." Ino said.

"I am committed to school!" Sakura cried.

"Sweetie, no one's going to bring you down because of this unless you say something. My dear friend, you're 17, meaning you have the choice to continue higher education or not. No one here going to question the fact that you're not in school, unless you're 15 and under." Karin said. "Didn't you know this?"

Sakura twitched and glared at Karin.

"You said it would tarnish my permanent record!" Sakura hissed.

Karin backed away slowly, like Sakura would pounce at any sudden movement.

"Only to get you to let go and look! Here we are." Karin said.

"I'm gonna—" Sakura began but Ino shoved a pile of dresses and other assortment of clothes into chest for the rosette to hold on instinct.

"Try these out and come back to kill us later." Ino said.

Sakura muttered a few chosen curse words before walking off.

* * *

She found the changing rooms very easily and established that they were empty to her relief. She entered a stall and placed the clothing on the seat before shutting the door. She then shrugged her backpack off and gripped one of the straps before it fell to the floor, then placed it on the hook of the door. She then opened the bag and found…nothing but her school equipment and that annoying spell book.

_Where the heck did he go?_

She frowned and looked around the changing. He shouldn't be far; he was supposed to protect her. She snorted at that. Some protection! Here she was playing hooky when she wanted to stay and learn at school and he hadn't been there to stop Ino and Karin. Maybe he had been there but thought he had been amusing that she, a Spellcaster, couldn't escape a couple of mere mortals. Sakura grunted at that and then grabbed a garment off the pile.  
She inspected it first and decided Ino's taste for once seemed to have been on her wavelength. She placed it back down on the pile and shrugged out of her jacket to place it on the hook. The pinkette then grabbed the edges of her shirt, pulled up and stood half naked, with a frilly pink bra she'd never let anyone see. Ria, her stepmother, had gone shopping with her and bought tons of clothes with her, including – she still had nightmares about this – underwear that teenagers should never be seen in. Grudgingly, Sakura admitted they were very pretty stuff but if her friends EVER see them she'd probably kill over and die of embarrassment.

Of course when she turned to look into the mirror she nearly shrieked. Yuki was there, lying in front of her reflection looking quite happily at her. She looked at her own feet and found he wasn't there… no, he was literally in the mirror.

"Yuki, what the hell? You're not supposed to stalk around the place!" Sakura hissed.

The cat rolled his eyes, like she was taking away his fun and got up from his spot. She watched in fascination as he seemed to melt through the glass and back to her side of the mirror, while creating his reflection as he did so. He smirked at her and the next thing she knew the spell book whacked her over the head. She yelped in shock as the book opened to a particular page in mid air. She looked at it as she rubbed her sore head and read the extract.

*.*.*

_Mirror Magic_

_This highly complex magic allows the Spellcasters to move from reflective surface to another in a  
matter mini seconds. It is very useful to conceal from enemies and mortals alike and through  
one's will would one to show where they may be located in the mirror. It is a powerful source of  
magic and only be mastered by those of B Class Level Spellcasters. However, willing help from a  
Familiar may allow those of D/C Class Level Spellcasters pass through. _

_A word of caution, if you enter the mirror world you must be of a B Class Level Spellcaster or have  
your Familiar with you as this place is not a holiday. Depending where you are and go to, it can be  
a twisted world. You must not attempt a spell there unless it one to leave the place. Above all else:_

_DO NOT LEAVE ANYTHING BEHIND THERE BETWEEN 00:00 TO 01:00._

_To enter one must focus that the reflective surface is a door while saying (or thinking) the words:_

_Mirror, mirror that I see, _

_Hide me from my enemy._

_Or_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_Let me walk through this gleaming door._

_*.*.*_

Sakura looked down at Yuki and frowned. "First of all I'm with my friends, second I do not wish to walk through a 'twisted world' half naked and without being on a B Class Level Spellcaster. There is just not way!"

Yuki sighed and softly mew at the spell book. The book spell book in turn went back into the backpack. Sakura smiled happily until she realised Yuki was watching her quite intently. His eyes flicked down and she followed his line of eyesight and almost screamed. He was staring at her bra. The cat was staring at her bra. Now she wouldn't be bothered if a cat was staring at her bra had it not been for the fact she knew that familiars were reincarnated HUMAN BEINGS.

"Stop staring you perv!" Sakura growled.

He gave her a sarcastic look before dipping back into the bag. She wondered if animal cruelty also included Familiars.

* * *

"I don't know about these clothes guys." Sakura said as she tried to push her new red layered skirt down.

Karin swatted at Sakura's hands to stop her trying to move her skirt down. They were walking towards a restaurant on the second floor for a nice dinner. Ino had heard the restaurant they were heading to have some really nice pudding and Karin and Sakura just adored sweet stuff. Usually Sakura couldn't wait, in fact she'd run there in a heart beat. But the clothes that she was wearing were making herself feel very self conscious at the moment.

"You look fine Sakura." Ino sighed.

"I would kill to have your legs so stop messing the look up." Karin barked and swatted at her hands again when they tried to grab the garment.

"I… I…don't know" Sakura mumbled. "Doesn't this make me look kinda…easy?"

The snort that came from Sakura's bag but luckily no one heard Yuki trying to control himself.

"Trust me, you pull that skirt off beautifully. If Karin was wearing it she'd look slutty." Ino said.

"HEY!" Karin growled.

"What? You would! Unless, you want to wear it for a certain...swimmer eh?" Ino grinned then wiggled her eyebrows.

"Suigetsu and I are friends! _Friends_ I say!" Karin said, trying to control her temper.

"Yeah, that don't work on me when I caught you go all googly eye on him." Ino said.

"Okay, I admit." Karin growled and put her hand up in front of Ino to stop her from interrupting her "That Suigetsu looks hot whenever he gets wet, not even I can deny his four-pack is hot."

"Four-pack huh? You actually counted?" Sakura said in mirth.

Karin looked ready to disappear as the bangs of her hair covered her cheeks, hiding her side profile of her face from her friends.

"…Yes."

Both blonde and rosette laughed out loud at that and they both gave the red head a side hug.

"So you _do_ like him" Ino said, resting her chin on Karin's right shoulder.

Karin looked ready to kill to the blonde. "You. So dead."

"Oh c'mon Karin, there's nothing to be ashamed about like Suigetsu's body. I'm picky but I can see why you appreciate. It's like a piece of art and he's still sculpting it." Sakura said.

"I can see it in your point of view." Karin smiled softly at the rosette. "He's still sculpting it."

"INTO A HOT PIECE OF ASS FOR YOU!" Ino shouted as she threw herself out from Karin and started to dance and chive in celebration. It was shortly interrupted when Karin kicked her boot up against Ino's butt. Hard. "ACK! _KARIN_!"

"Whoops, sorry, slipped." Karin said in deadpanned voice.

"Why I should–"

"Ino, you started it. Karin, no kicking" Sakura sighed, she felt like she was the constant referee between the girls.

"Hmph!" her friends grunted.

"Oh look, two for the price of one meal this week." Sakura said when she spotted on sign window of the restaurant. "Free deserts included."

"I love this restaurant!" Ino squealed out happily while Karin grinned at the prospect of sweet foods.

"Hey girls, are you lost?" they heard someone shout.

They all turn towards a gang of six boys looking at them with suggestive looks. Sakura instantly wanted to hide and change out of the skirt she was wearing as she felt some of them staring at her legs.

"Because heaven's a long way from here." The boy continued and winked.

"Do you know karate? 'Cause your bodies are really kickin'." Another shouted on the far left.

"Girls, you better have a license, cuz you are driving us crazy!"

Karin and Ino looked at each other in annoyance while Sakura looked at these guys in shock.

"Did those guys just gave us a bunch of pick-up lines?" Karin sarcastically said.

"Worse, they gave us a bunch of _awful_ pick-up lines." Ino grunted.

The redhead and blonde grabbed the rosette and tried to make their way to the restaurant.

"Hey hey heeeeeeeeeeeey! Where do you pretty ladies think you are going, huh?" one of the boys said.

"Far far away from you lot." Ino shouted over her shoulder.

"Why? We just want to get to know you angels." Another called.

"Lovely as we are, we're hungry so bye-bye!" Ino shouted.

"I know where you can eat for free." One of the boys said.

Sakura looked over her shoulder while Ino and Karin continued to drag her away from them and whiteness something very offensive. Her eyes widened when she witnessed one of them thrust his hips towards her while swinging his arms back simultaneously and repeatedly. Her jaw dropped as her innocent mind tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Right here!" the boy continued and the rest of the boys laughed.

_Oh my god! Why would they be so…vulgar!_

Then Yuki's head popped out of the opening in her bag and spotted it as well. His eyes narrowed at that and looked up to see Sakura's face in shock. She looked down and saw him looking back at her then back at the boys. All the colour from her face seemed to disappear when a horrible feeling crept in her mind.

She KNEW that look.

That LOOK.

That one _look_ she _knew_ all so _well_.

The one were a cat was _eyeing_ its prey and was about to _strike_.

The look Yuki gave Zabuza.

_Oh __**no**__!_

_Oh no __**no**__ no __**no **__**noooooooooo**__!_

The next thing Sakura knew a couple of trolleys came out of no where and sent the boys in pairs into the holding part of the trolley. The trolleys then shot down and manoeuvred themselves around the second floor as the boys screamed out in fear. Karin and Ino stop in their process of dragging Sakura to the restaurant when felt her stop in horror. They both turned and watch in fascinated amusement and shock of what was unfolding in front of them. The boys' yells and screams continued as the trolleys seemed to have a mind of their own. They turned left and right almost dangerously.

"Please don't _kill_ them" Sakura whined softly to Yuki.

And then they went down the escalators. Sakura shrieked and ran towards the banisters of the second floor along with Karin and Ino. They watched through the open floors as people on these machines had either jumped over the barriers or jumped onto the opposite one, which thankfully was free of trolleys coming down it. The rosette's eyes widened where they were heading and calculated the chances of them actually making it through. For you see, Yuki decided they had to be sent out of the shopping centre for upsetting his Spellcaster. And, so, they were heading for the automatic doors of the exit.

Sakura closed her eyes and winced at the uncanny knowledge of slow automatic opening doors.

They were not going to make it.

"Open open open open open" Sakura chanted as she focused on the doors in her mind. She forced her mind to think that they will open for her. That they would not be closed and result in a crash for these horrible boys, not matter how much they deserved it. But breaking through glass was dangerous and could cut limbs in the most severe cases.

Her eyes flicked open and focused on the doors.

"**Nepo**" Sakura uttered, despite that wasn't the word she was going to use.

The air slightly crackled and the next thing Sakura saw to her surprise the doors opened incredibly fast just as the trolleys belted towards them. The gang when through the open doors unharmed but several seconds later there was numerous amount of audible crashes. Sakura cringed at each and everyone one of them, as she remembered there was a low wall outside that had rose thorn bushes against it.

Ino sucked in air dramatically as she cringed. "That has got to hurt." She too remembers the thorn bushes outside. "Come on, there's a César Salad with my name on it."

Sakura groaned inwardly at the destruction her Familiar as Karin and Ino pulled her away from the banisters to the restaurant. For the many Familiars out there, how on earth did she come across Yuki?

_Bad Kitty._

* * *

**Gah, I don't know if this was any good or not. I've been out of the swing with this one for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time. So I hope it's okay, if not I don't mind any suggestions that would help to make this better. I really don't mind.**

**But if I hear 'WHERE IS SASUKE?' or 'BRING SASUKE NOW' I'm just simply going to ignore you, patience PLEASE! HE WILL ARRIVE! Just trust me on this, okay? ;)**

**Hmm, right, off to catch some fun in the sun here in England. Hope you guys did enjoy the chapter, so please leave a review if ya can.**

**Chow! **


End file.
